


No More

by SapphireLuna8768610



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assisted Suicide, Best Friends, But here we go anyway, Chara is a real jerk, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is overprotective of Frisk basically, Everyone loves Frisk, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Frisk has a loving family, Gen, He doesn't deserve this, Heroism, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Male Frisk (Undertale), Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Overprotective Papyrus, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus is such a good friend, Papyrus is such an Uncle, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Frisk, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sad Frisk (Undertale), Sad and Happy, Sans is a good caretaker, Sans is such a dad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Selfless Frisk, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Worried Toriel, can you blame them?, frisk is adorable, he's such a sweetheart, toriel is a good mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLuna8768610/pseuds/SapphireLuna8768610
Summary: Sans hates them. His friends can't remember. Frisk and his friends are stuck in the nightmarish hell of loops of resets, and Frisk gradually begins to believe there's no way out, becoming helpless. That is until Chara offers another option. Suicide. (WARNING! Contains self-harm & suicide, please don't read if you are sensitive to these as they later contain graphic scenes.)





	1. Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! As always, and I will continue to say this at the beginning of each and every story that covers a serious topic such as this. Please never do this. If you are unstable and are sensitive to this, please don't read it. I do not want to encourage anyone to do this. Remember that you are always loved even if you don't believe it right now. 
> 
> Please call a suicide hotline and get help if you need it. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :)

Sans shot up in his bed, a strangled scream stuck in his throat and tears streaking his cheekbones. Gruesome bloody images flashed in his head and he let out a sob, burying his face in his hands, desparately wanting to kick them out of his head.

Tori...Undyne...Alphys... _Pap_...he failed them. _Again_. He failed to save them and was forced to watch them die all over again. And it was all because of that _kid_.

Anger washed over Sans and with a growl he punched the wall in frustration. Damn it! Damn that fucking kid!

Sans could clearly remember the satisfied smirk on his face. Yet it was so damn weird. The kid would look so self-satisfied and malevolent one minute, but upset, helpless and at times even crying the next. It was sick. Like the little monster was toying with him. Messing with his head like he was some kind of pawn.

_"S-Sans!" Frisk begged, tears streaming down his face. "You have to believe me! It-It wasn't me, I swear!"_

_"Bullshit!" Sans exclaimed angrily; Frisk flinched. "Who the hell else would it be!? I saw **you** , Frisk! You killed Tori! **You** killed my brother! It was **you**!"_

_"Sans.." he was crying more. "Please.."_

_"Shut up! I've heard enough of yer crap! You're evil, ya don't deserve ta live!"_

_"S-Sa-hurk...!" Blood spurted from Frisk's mouth, cutting off his plea as Sans rammed one of his bones through the kid's chest._

_"Just die you awful creature!"_

Sans growled again to himself. That damn kid is never going to stop doing this, is he? He's just going to keep on fucking doing this! Well fine. Two can play at that game.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. "BROTHER! BREAKFAST IS READY! GET UP YOU LAZY BONES!"

"Coming Pap," Sans mumbled. The skeleton swung his legs over the bed, standing dizzily and pushing down the nausea from the last Genocide route. His eyes narrowed as he walked out of his room. He was done sugarcoating. Done being nice. He would make that kid suffer-make him feel so guilty he'll wish he never came here. That was one promise he _could_ keep.

* * *

*Sans' POV*

"SANS!" My brother yelled as I lazily entered the living room of Tori's home. She invited me and Pap over for lunch not too long after we had eaten breakfast earlier in the morning. "YOU ARE LATE YET AGAIN! WHY MUST YOU BE SO LAZY, BROTHER!?"

I laughed softly as I strolled over past him. It was still so hard to believe that he was right in front of me, alive, healthy and well. I _won't_ let anything happen to him again. "Sorry bro," I merely shrugged nonchalantly.

I passed the kid who was sitting on the couch, already looking uneasily at me. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster, honestly enjoying how his expression soured further. Most would think I'm being mean to the kid, but who can _possibly_ blame me after all that's happened? That little dirty brother killer deserves everything that's coming to him.

I went over and sat in the chair closest to Tori and continued staring at the little monster until he shifted uncomfortably and looked away. I smirked.

Undyne and Alphys decided to join us for lunch also. They were sitting on the second couch in the room closest to the brat.

"Thank you all so much for coming over for lunch today!" Tori exclaimed jovially with a grin, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It means a lot to me that we all as friends can hang out together!" she stated before turning to Frisk. "Frisk, could you please set the table for us?"

The little murderer seemed hesitant at first, but he nodded with a small smile and got up to go do what Tori requested. An idea struck my mind and I stood up. "I'll go help the little shi-I mean kid," I stated.

" _You_ being helpful and doing something that involves work? That's a first." Pap stated, dumbfounded.

"Hehe. There's a first time for everything bro." I riposted and without giving him a chance to reply I teleported to the kitchen.

I saw the backstabber working on setting the plates on the table. He was pretty much done except for the forks, spoons and knives. I nearly snickered in amusement as he froze once he heard me in the room. I smirked as something came to my mind.

"Here kiddo," I uttered as I grabbed the silverware. "Let me help you."

I set the silverware on the table and he turned to me with a lopsided grin. "T-Thanks Sans." He said and gave me a small hug.

I laughed a little as I pushed him away and ruffled his hair. "No problem," I stated. Before he could turn back around, I grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him close to me, staring intensely at him. "You dirty little killer." I whispered and he paled, eyes widening.

I released my grip and went back into the living room to join my brother and the others.


	2. Each Scar is a battle you have lost with yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Probably not," Chara hummed nonchalantly. "But I do have a solution."
> 
> Frisk eyed her suspiciously. "What's that?"
> 
> "Why not kill yourself?"

_"Just try and get me, Sans!" Frisk giggled as he ran away from the skeleton._

_Sans was wearing a smirk as he was chasing after the small human. "I'm gonna catch ya kiddo!"_

_"Yeah right!" Frisk laughed. He looked back over his shoulder, but frowned as he saw Sans was no longer chasing him._

_The boy came to a stop. "Sans?" he called out with a perplexed frown. No answer. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Sa-oof!"_

_Frisk fell to the ground as a hooded skeleton tackled him. Sans pulled his hood down and grinned. "Told ya I'd get ya, kiddo!"_

_Frisk giggled as Sans tickled him before laying down in the grass beside him._

_Abruptly, Frisk's grin dropped. "S-Sans...?"_

_Said skeleton looked at him. "Yeah, kiddo?"_

_Frisk's next question caught him off guard. "Do you think...do you think I'm a good person?"_

_Sans gave him a bemused look. "What? What're ya talkin' 'bout, kid? ' **Course** I think yer a good person! Yer funny, smart, kind, cheerful, sweet, selfless and you have so many other admirable aspects. What would make ya think otherwise?" _

_Frisk avoided his gaze as he shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think good people do bad things...?"_

_"good people do bad things sometimes," Sans agreed bluntly. "Most times they're by accident. Mistakes really."_

_Frisk felt tears burning in his warm brown eyes. "Do you think all bad things can be forgiven?"_

_"Depends on how bad they are."_

_"What if they're really bad?"_

_"Like?"_

_Frisk hesitated, then shook his head. "Let's just say somebody did something really bad to you, Papyrus and out friends. Like...that person **killed** them repeatedly." Sans' eyes widened. "but that person truly is a good person. It's not really them doing it. It's someone else..." he trailed off, unsure of how to explain it. _

_Sans looked at him for a few more moments before looking away. "...You got me there kiddo. Honestly, I dunno if it would be forgivable or not. I mean, if they're truly a good person, they wouldn't do it in the first place."_

_Frisk cringed. He knew that would be his answer. Dread filled his gut. Even more tears burned in his eyes._

_Sans frowned, brushing his hair out of his face. "What brought this on anyway, kid?"_

_Tears began rolling down Frisk's cheeks, causing Sans to give an alarmed look. "Whoa kiddo, you okay?"_

**_No I'm not. I'm so scared Sans, please help me..._ **

_"Frisk, talk to me. What's wrong?"_

**_I don't know anymore...Everything's wrong Sans..._ **

_Sans wiped some of his tears away before hugging him and holding him on his lap. "C'mon kiddo, talk to me. I'm here."_

**_Please don't leave..._ **

_Frisk buried his face in Sans' hoodie and sobbed softly._

**_I don't know what to do anymore..._ **

_"Don't leave me..." Frisk bawled, shaking. "Please don't leave me Sans..."_

**_I'm so sorry..._ **

_Sans rubbed Frisk's back. "I would never leave ya, kid."_

**_This is all my fault..I hate myself..._ **

_"Please don't hate me.."_

**_I feel weak...I should've been stronger..._ **

_"I could never hate ya."_

**_But I wasn't._ **

_"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Sans asked quietly, ruffling Frisk's hair. Frisk shook his head, sobbing harder. "Okay. Shh...it's alright, kid. I'm here..."_

_"I'm... *hic* s-sorry..."_

_"Shh...there's nothing ta be sorry for...it's okay, shh..."_

**_Because of my mistakes..._ **

_They stayed that way, neither bothering to escape the embrace even when Frisk's sobbing ceased, Sans still holding him tightly and stroking his hair._

**_You had to pay the price._ **

* * *

_Frisk stood in front of Sans in Judgement Hall, eyes blood red. Except it wasn't truly Frisk. It was Chara, wearing her usual malevolent, cheeky smirk._

_Frisk was forced to watch in the sidelines in horror. There was nothing he could do. /Chara please,/ Frisk thought to his counterpart. /Not **him**. **Please**. Don't hurt him..please don't hurt him../ _

_Chara merely rolled her eyes apathetically. It was no use. /Shush Frisk./ She demanded. /This idiot's had his chance to back off, yet he didn't./_

_/You killed his brother and our friends!/_

_Chara giggled. /Uh...no/ She smirked manipulatively at him. / **You** killed his brother and your friends./ _

_She giggled some more as Frisk looked down dejectedly in sorrow and defeat. /Now as I said, shut up./ She laughed maliciously, smirking at Sans. /You're about to see what happens when guys like him mess with people like me./_

_Frisk watched fearfully as they engaged in battle. There was truly absolutely nothing he could do but watch in terror. The oly thoughts rushing through his mind were how weak he had been at stopping Chara. He had failed. Now Sans and the others would pay the price._

_This was all his fault. If only he had been stronger. Maybe things wouldn't be like how they are now. He would be with Sans at Grillby's, eating delicious meals and laughing at Sans' puns and attempts to get him to pay._

_Frisk was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a choking sound. His eyes widened in horror the minute he realized that Chara had stabbed her knife deep in Sans' chest._

_Sans spit up some more blood. He looked up at him with an absolute look of pain, hurt, angst and most importantly betrayal._

**_No..._ **

_"So.." Sans coughed, grin painfully forced. "That's it, huh?"_

_Tears filled Frisk's eyes. **No No No...**_

_Sans threw his hands up nonchalantly. "Welp. Don't say I didn't warn ya."_

_Sans then fell to the ground, taking his last breath in the process._

**_NO!_ **

_Chara's knife dropped to the ground and her eyes turned from carmine to soft brown as Frisk took control, running over to Sans. "Sans please wake up..." Frisk sobbed into his bloodied chest, clenching at his crimson stained shirt. "Don't leave me alone, please...I'm so scared...Sans wake up..." he sobbed harder. "Don't leave me too...please come back... **please**!"_

* * *

A scream escaped Frisk's throat as he shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat. Tears were rolling down his cheeks rapidly. The petite child wiped them away with a small sniffle as he looked around at his surroundings.

He wasn't at the Judgement hall, standing in front of Sans, instead at home in his room at Toriel's. Relief and pain flooded him at the same time as he buried his face in his hands, sobbing.

/Tsk. _Pathetic_./ Chara thought to Frisk with a roll of her eyes. /Y'know Frisk, I've never seen a guy cry over another guy who _hates_ him before. This is a first./

"Shut up Chara!" Frisk sniffled, wiping away his tears. "Leave me alone and get out of my head!"

"I _would_ but I'm having too much fun." Chara giggled softly. "Sorry Frisk, but seeing your friends and that smiley trashbag go through hell...and torturing you...I'm enjoying this too much! 'Specially if it's not technically me, it's you doing it." she said with a smug grin.

Chara watched apathetically as another sob escaped Frisk. He sniffed. "whatever. It doesn't matter. Either way, you're not really wrong. Sans hates me no matter what I do, and for a valid reason too. My friends can't remember, I never do anything right, and on top of that I'm a complete waste of space because I can't find a way to end the damn loops! And I sincerely doubt you would _want_ to, or _have_ anything to say to object to that."

"Probably not," Chara hummed nonchalantly.

It was silent for a few minutes. "..But I do have a _solution_."

Frisk hesitantly looked up at her. "What's that?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Why not kill yourself?" Chara suggested; Frisk's eyes widened. "I mean, it's a win win. You won't have to go through hell anymore trying to save the monsters when you _know_ you _can't_ no matter how hard you try, Sans won't have to deal with you anymore, and you won't be a huge disappointment to your friends, considering it's your fault in the first place, and most of all you won't have to put up with me breathing on your neck."

Frisk narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to yell at her that it sounded ridiculous, but no sound came out and he shut it, because it _wasn't_. What Chara was suggesting was the simplest, easiest way.

Chara narrowed her own as she leaned closer to him. "Why do you think the kids before you died, Frisk? Because they kept on pushing theirselves to do something they _couldn't_ do, and so they _died_. Just give up. It's not worth it. It's not worth risking everything. I never truly understood that about you. Willing to risk _everything,_ including your _life_ just for a few _freaks_." She paused, "..Besides, do you _truly_ believe they love you? They _don't_ , Frisk. It's just an act they put on to make _themselves_ look good. They're all _lies_. Sans hates you, you killed his brother. You're nothing but a nuscience that makes his life complete _hell_. You keep on failing everyone, including your mom. What's the _point_ of even going on? 'Cause what I'm telling you is the full on _truth_." She finished.

Frisk avoided her gaze, fresh tears sparkling in his eyes. She was right. As much as he _hated_ to admit it, she was _right_. What was he even _doing_ here?

The child said nothing, merely turned away from Chara and laid back down.

Chara smirked softly and whispered in his ear, "Just think about it, okay?" she then disappeared into the depths of his mind.

A few hours passed without slumber. Frisk looked at the clock that read 1:05 a.m. Finally, Chara's words and his violent thoughts got the best of him, winning over logic and common sense. He sighed as he sat up. /Chara?/ he thought softly. /You awake?/

A few minutes went by, and Frisk thought she was asleep until she answered. /You called?/

/You were right Chara,/ Frisk thought dejectedly. /I'm nothing but a waste of space. What do I do?/

Chara appeared in front of him with a triumphant grin. "That's my boy," she giggled. "Okay. Listen carefully. Get out of bed and go downstairs. Mom always sleeps in her armchair, so you need to be _very_ quiet. In the left drawer, she keeps a bunch of sharp knives. Grab one of them and come back here without getting caught."

Frsik frowned, perplexed. "But I thought I was killing myself?"

She smiled. "Gotta start from the bottom and work your way up. Trust me. Now hurry."

Frisk nodded and gradually climbed out of bed. He opened his door and crept down the stairs. The child quietly snuck past a sleeping Toriel and into the kitchen.

/Where do I look?/

**/Try the left and right, bottom and top drawers. She usually always keeps them in one of those./**

/Okay./ Frisk started in one of the drawers on the left. He frowned. Not in there. He went over to the other ones.

**/Remember, be very quiet Frisk. Mom wakes at almost every little noise./**

/I got it./ Frisk paused, /...Chara?/

**/Yes Frisk?/**

/You seem to know a lot about this./ He felt Chara freeze. /Have you done this before?/

**/..I cut when I first fell down here,/** Chara confessed. **/It was pretty frequent. I felt the same way you do right now, so I cut, and cut and cut. Mom caught me however, and I got in trouble. I'm the reason why the sharp knives were moved. Which is why it's _crucial_ you don't get caught like I did./ **

Frisk nodded mutely as he continued searching. He held back a gasp, grinning when he found an extra sharp one. /I got it, Chara!/

**/Nice job Frisk! Now hurry, head back to your room!/**

Frisk didn't need to be told twice. He snuck by past Toriel again and was back in his room at record time.

**/Remember to lock your door./**

Frisk did as he was told. He went over and sat on his bed, putting the blade to his wrist. He paused hesitantly.

**/What's wrong?/**

/I'm a little nervous./ Frisk confessed sheepishly.

**/Ah,/** Chara nodded. **/I get it. Don't worry, I was scared my first time too. It's okay, just take your time./**

Frisk inhaled and exhaled shakily. Slowly, he brought the blade down to his wrist and cut. He winced as a thin red line appeared and blood pooled from it, streaking his arm. /L-Like this, Chara?/

**/Yes. Very good, Frisk. Go a little deeper./**

Frisk nodded. He cut two more times, more deep this time. Thicker and darker blood appeared. Frisk let out a small cry of pain.

**/It's alright. It takes a little while to get used to the pain. Now do your other arm./**

The boy did so. Once he was done, there were six deep cuts, three on each arm.

Frisk abruptly felt sleepy. /Now what?/ he yawned.

**/Now sleep. You're going to need it. But before you do so, I wanna offer you a deal./**

/A...deal?/ Frisk slurred.

**/Yes. If you go through with what we're doing, then I promise I won't hurt that smiley trashbag or any of your friends. However, if you break it, then I will crush you and everyone you love and drill you to the ground, and make you watch your loved ones go down first. Deal?/**

Frisk swallowed gingerly. /...Deal./

Chara grinned. **/Good. Now rest./**

Frisk yawned again and laid down, sleep claiming him the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"FRISK!"

When Frisk woke up the next morning, he felt sick. He groaned as he put a hand to his head. "Chara...?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Good morning, sunshine." Chara giggled with a grin.

"Is feeling like this the next day...normal?"

"You mean feeling like you're gonna pass out and puke at the same time?"

"Y-yeah.."

" _Totally_ normal." Chara nodded. "Don't worry Frisk, you're doing great."

"FRISK!" The duo heard Toriel again call from downstairs.

"whoops! Mom's calling." Chara uttered before disappearing.

Frisk groaned again. When he stood, his whole world spun. Pushing back the urge to throw up due to the dizziness, he called back, "Yeah, Mom!?"

"Come down here please, my child!"

Frisk sighed softly. Why couldn't he just sleep for the rest of the day? Nevertheless, the boy pulled down his sleeves to cover the scars before exiting his room and walking downstairs.

Frisk looked at Toriel when he was halfway down. "Yes, Mom?"

Toriel turned to look at the child. "Good Morning, Frisk! You had a nice sleep, yes?"

"More or less." Frisk smiled sheepishly.

"Sans and the others are over this morning again. I just figure it's nice to have the extra company around!"

Frisk froze. He walked down a few more stairs and into the living room where he saw Alphys and Undyne smiling at him, but Sans giving him a fiery glare. He gulped and looked toward the kitchen where he saw Papyrus next to Toriel. Frisk approached him.

"..Hi, Papyrus.." he mumbled.

Said skeleton turned to face him. "GOOD MORNING, FRISK!" he greeted with his signature jovial grin. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME WITH MAKING SOME MEALS?"

Frisk smiled softly. "Sure." he murmured.

"GREAT!" he handed Frisk a knife. "COULD YOU CUT THE TOMATOES FOR ME?" Frisk nodded. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Papyrus returned to what he was doing.

Frisk sighed once he saw Sans had turned his attention to Alphys and Undyne whom he was talking with. He looked back ahead and began slicing the tomatoes. He looked up at Papyrus. He sliced some more tomatoes before looking up at the skeleton again.

His eyes flickered red as violent thoughts flooded his mind. Just one stab...

Frisk's eyes turned red completely as he took his knife away from the cutting board and put it up to Papyrus. He put it closer and closer until it almost touched his back. The boy raised the knife.

However, before he could stab it through his back, Frisk took full control once again. His heart pounded as his eyes returned to his normal brown. Frisk felt his breathing quicken and his shaking hand caused his knife to clatter to the ground, grabbing everyone's, including Sans and Papyrus's attention.

"HUMAN?" Papyrus asked as he and Toriel gazed at the child with genuine concern whilst Alphys, Sans and Undyne looked confused and bewildered. "..ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK VERY PALE.."

Frisk didn't answer. Papyrus picked the knife up and tried to hand it to him. "YOU DROPPED YOUR KNIFE.."

All Frisk could see was Papyrus's blood on it. He shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. He shoved it away. "NO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" he exclaimed.

"My child!?" Toriel exclaimed, very worried now.

"HUMAN," Papyrsus tried to hand him the knife again. "IT'S OKAY. I JUST-"

"I SAID NO!" Frisk yelled and slapped it to the ground out of Papyrus's hand.

"Fr-Frisk?" Alphys stuttered nervously.

"Kid, it's just a knife." Undyne stated.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Frisk exclaimed angrily.

"HUMAN, YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE ME!" Papyrus exclaimed in return.

Frisk froze at Pap's fearful expression. He looked around at the others and felt tears streak his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..." he swallowed. "I'm sorry...I-I have to go...!" he turned on his heel and ran upstairs.

"Fr-Frisk! W-Wait!" Alphys tried, but it was no use.

"What was that about?" Undyne questioned Sans.

"Dunno..." Sans muttered with narrowed eyes. "..But I already don't like it."

* * *

Frisk was sitting on his bed, face buried in his arms and legs pulled to his chest. /Chara!/ he thought scornfully. /I thought I told you not to get bloodthirsty, especially around the others and Papyrus!/

"Sorry," Chara hummed as she appeared in front of him and Frisk met her eyes. "I guess I just couldn't help myself. Suppose I need to work on it, huh?"

"You better." Frisk sobbed. "I don't need Sans hating me any more than he does now."

"Aw Frisk," Chara murmured and wiped away his tears. "Please don't cry. You're not very cute when you cry." She stated, cupping his cheek.

Frisk sniffled again and sighed, wiping away the rest of his tears as Chara pulled away.

"Atta boy," she giggled. "So..how're you feeling about this so far? Not gonna back out, are ya?"

"Of course not" Frisk frowned. "I can't risk the others getting hurt 'cause of me... _again_.."

Chara sighed, shaking her head. "Again..never will understand your selflessness." She quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, we need to continue. Now that you're at the bottom, it's time to start working your way to the top. We're talking _suicide_ _areas_. Just one more night, and we'll be looking. You gotta look for somewhere nobody will guess to look, until it's _too_ _late_ that is."

"Will you help me?" Frisk asked.

Chara grinned. "But of course!"

 

* * *


	3. Suicide doesn't kill, but sadness does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O-Of course you'd say that," Frisk cried with a small smile. "I'm an evil being who doesn't deserve to live and breathe, right Sans?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked with genuine concern.

"I am not sure," Toriel whimpered. "I have never seen him act like that before."

"H-He f-freaked out over a k-knife.." Alphys stated quietly.

"but why?" Undyne questioned. "It's just a knife, so what's there for him to break down over?"

Sans didn't say anything to any one of them. He merely glared up the stairs.

* * *

_Frisk dropped the knife, falling into the blood stained snow. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of the dead Papyrus. He clung to the and sobbed. "Noo..." He bawled. "Papyrus... *hic* I'm s-so... *hic* sorry... th-this isn't what I w-wanted... *hic*'m s-sorry..." he sobbed harder._

**_/Stop crying Frisk./_ ** _Chara demanded. **/We have work to do./**_

_/N-No! *Hic* I w-won't leave Papyrus! H-How could you, Chara!? Why?!/_

**_/I already told you. I crush anyone who gets in my way. If that means killing that trashbag's dumb brother, then so be it./_ **

/B-but...*hic* n-noo.../

**/ _I said stop crying, Frisk. We have no time for this. You can feel guilty later. Stop being such a crybaby and grow up. Let's go. Work. Now./_**

_Frisk sniffled and wiped away the tears that streaked his cheeks. "I-I'm s-sorry..." Frisk told Papyrus shakily once more before getting to his feet._

_Chara smirked. **/Good boy. Now let's leave./**_

_Frisk nodded mutely, eyes colorless and empty before leaving the scene._

_"Where the hell is that damn kid?" Sans mumbled to himself as he walked towards the same area a couple minutes later. "Also, where's Papyrus?"_

_Speak of the devil. Sans froze. Right in front of him was a crimson stained red scarf._ _**Papyrus's** _ _**scarf**. _

_Sans felt his whole world collapse. Tears filled his eyes as he fell to his knees in his brother's blood stained snow. They streaked his cheekbones as he picked the scarf up. No..._

_Sans broke into sobs as he buried his face in his brother's scarf. Why? Why his little brother? Why did Pap have to be taken away from him? Why was the kid **doing** this? _

_His head shot up as Frisk flooded through his mind. He could just imagine the big smirk on his face as he tore his poor brother to pieces._

_Anger washed over him as he gazed at the footprints leading away in the snow._

_Sans tied his brother's scarf around his neck and stood, beginning to follow the footprints. That kid was gonna have one **hell** of a bad time. _

* * *

Toriel abruptly grabbed Sans' shoulder and held her hand there. "Sans? Could I ask you something?"

Sans looked at her with that grin of his. "Yeah, Tori? What is it?"

"Could you go check on Frisk for me?" Sans' grin faltered slightly. "I mean, just to see. I want to know if he's okay after that breakdown. I would go, but I do not what to seem instrusive. Would you go for me? _Please_?"

Sans winked. "Gotcha." He said before getting up from the couch and walking away, his grin dropping the minute he began walking upstairs.

In Frisk's room, he was cutting again. Now he had eight very deep cuts. He felt dizzy again.

**/You okay Frisk?/**

/Just a little dizzy again./

**/You can sleep if you want to./**

/No, I'm good. We have to go looking for places, remember? The sooner the better./

**/Right. Off you go then.../**

The duo jumped at a heavy knock at the door. The voice from behind it was not friendly. "Open up kid."

**/Shit. It's Smiley Trashbag. Typical. Always showing up at the worst times ever./** Chara thought in annoyance.

/What is he even doing here?/ Frisk questioned, bewildered.

**/Dunno. Better open up and hide that knife before he blows the door off it's hinges./** Chara advised before disappearing.

Frisk quickly hid the bloody knife under his bed with bated breath. He hopped off his bed and went over to his door, unlocking and opening it. "S-Sans," he stammered. "What're you doing here?"

Sans narrowed his eyes, walking into the room and facing the kid. "Don't think I'm here for _me_. I'm here for the others 'cause they're worried sick about ya."

Frisk flinched violently. He looked away mutely, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

"What the hell happened down there anyways?" Sans glared. "You weren't tryin' ta pull anything, were ya?"

"Of course I wasn't!" Frisk exclaimed defensively.

"Good. 'Cause I swear kid, I'll give ya a bad time if ya were."

He walked closer to Frisk, causing the child to gulp apprehensively as he backed up. "Listen ta me," the skeleton said warningly. "Ya may have everyone else fooled with yer little cute and innocent act. But not _me_. You and I both know what happened before the last reset, so don't even _try_ pretending like ya don't and ya have no damn clue what I'm talkin' 'bout, 'cause I _know_ ya _do_." he growled slightly. "Ya even try ta hurt my brother or any of my friends, I promise I'll kill ya."

It was silent for a few minutes. Until Frisk abruptly let out a small giggle. Then before they both knew it, it turned into full on laughing, Frisk burying his face in his hands. Sans gave him a bewildered look before glaring.

"What's so damn funny, kid?!" he demanded.

"N-Nothing.." Frisk laughed. "It's just..." The laughing gradually turned into broken sobbing, and Sans froze when Frisk looked up at him, tears rolling down his face.

"O- _Of_ _course_ you'd say that," he cried with a small smile. "It's what I deserve. I deserve to be killed. I'm a evil being who doesn't deserve to live and breathe, right Sans?" Sans said nothing, only continued gazing at him, shocked. "Exactly. I don't deserve to be alive. I don't even deserve to be _loved_. I'm nothing but a complete waste of space and a nuiscence to everyone, especially you. It would be better for everyone if I had just died."

Sans stood there, dumbfounded as Frisk wiped at his eyes with a small sniffle. "Now if you'll excuse me," he mumbled. "I'm going out." he stated and pushed past Sans, exiting his room with the skeleton watching after him.

* * *

**/That was sure awkward,/** Chara stated with a small smile. **/Never knew you had it in you to hand it to him like that, Frisk. Nice job./**

Frisk merely shrugged. /It wasn't really handing it to him, it was the truth./

**/Yeah yeah, whatever ya wanna call it. Anyways, where we going partner?/**

/Gonna hitch a ride with the river person. I figured Snowdin wouldn't be the best place to do it, at least not the first time around./

**/Heh. That makes sense. Anyway, where do you wanna do it?/**

/I feel like Waterfall would be best. The place matches with how I'm gonna do it anyway./

**/Okay./**

Frisk approached the River Person. "Hi, River Person." he greeted with a small smile.

The River Person looked at him. "Tra la la. Hello Frisk. Not with any friends today?"

The child resisted the urge to flinch in pain at that. He shook his head. "No. They're..busy."

"I see. Well, where would you like to go?"

"Waterfall please."

"Tra la la. Wonderful. Hop on in."

Frisk did so and the River Person took off.

The boy twindled his thumbs absentmindedly. /Chara?/

**/Yes Frisk?/**

/Do you think...well.../

**/What is it?/**

/Do you think..Do you think I should leave a note behind?/

A long pause before, **/..Nah. No need for it. They don't need to know anyways./**

/Okay. I wouldn't know what to really say./ Frisk admitted, causing Chara to giggle.

They reached their destination and the River Person turned to Frisk. "Here we are."

Frisk gave a sad smile and hugged the River Person. "Thank you for everything." he said before getting out.

"Frisk?" He heard the River Person say and he turned. "Yeah?"

"Farewell. I will miss you, my friend."

Frisk merely gave another sad smile and wave, and before he knew it the River Person was gone.

Frisk sighed heavily.

**/I think he knew what you were gonna do./** Chara stated.

Frisk nodded. /Yeah. I'm gonna miss him./

**/Try not to get too sad, Frisk. It isn't like you're not gonna see him again./**

/You're right./

**/Let's get down to business. I will guide you./**

Frisk nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the River Person is male in this story.


	4. This pain is just too real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If doing this means Sans won't have to deal with me anymore, I'm ready." Frisk stated.

Frisk walked up to one of the pools in Waterfall. He looked down at the water.

/Are you sure this is deep enough?/ Frisk asked hesitantly.

**/It's deeper than it looks, Frisk. Trust me./** Chara assured confidantly.

/Okay then. What do I do?/

**/Don't bother taking off your clothes. There's no point. What you need to do is dive in, swim down at least ten feet, inhale a huge breath and it'll be painful at first, but don't even bother trying to swim. Just let it take it's natural course./** Chara instructed gingerly.

Frisk inhaled and exhaled shakily, nodding.

**/Are you ready?/**

/Yeah./

**/You sure?/**

/Yeah. If it means Sans won't have to deal with me anymore, I'm ready./

**/Okay then. Let's go./**

Frisk nodded a final time before holding his breath and diving in. He swam, and swam and swam, deeper and deeper.

/Is this good yet, Chara?/

**/Not yet. Go deeper. You're only five feet./**

/Okay./

Frisk continued to swim deeper..

**/Seven feet../**

He swam even deeper...

**/Nine feet../**

Frisk swam a little deeper.

**/Okay, stop! Ten feet. You're good./**

/Now what?/

**/Just let it happen./**

Frisk took in a huge breath and immediately began struggling, coughing and gasping for air as water filled his lungs.

/Ch-Chara...it hurts..!/

**/I know it does. Don't worry, it'll be over soon./**

Frisk struggled for a few more minutes until finally like Chara said, the pain stopped. A small gasp escaped him before his eyes finally dropped and everything went black.

**/See ya next time, Partner./**

* * *

"Fr-Frisk!"

"Frisk!"

Alphys and Undyne called around for Frisk as they walked around Waterfall. A while ago, Sans had walked back downstairs and assured Toriel that Frisk was fine and that he had gone out for a little bit, much to Toriel's relief. However, not even ten minutes ago Toriel went up there to offer Frisk some food, but freaked out when she saw the child wasn't up there.

The huge deal was that Frisk left at four o'clock. It was now six o'clock. Frisk had been missing for over an hour, and everyone was worried while Sans was merely weirded out. Nevertheless, he and Papyrus agreed to search for the boy around Snowdin. Once they came back with nothing, Alphys and Undyne agreed to look at Waterfall, so here they were now.

"Wh-Where c-could he _be_?" Alphys uttered worriedly, "I m-mean, I h-have a st-strong feeling he i- _is_ here f-for s-some r-reason, b-but I d-don't see h-him."

"Not sure, Alphys. This is so damn weird. It's not like him to just run off like this." Undyne muttered, not wanting to admit it but she was worried too. "Look, let's split up. I'll look over here and you look over there." she pointed.

"O-O-Okay." Alphys nodded and turned to go look in her direction and Undyne vice versa.

"Frisk!" Undyne called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "This isn't funny! Where are ya, little squirt!?"

No answer. Undyne frowned. "Fri-" she was abruptly was cut off due to tripping over something and nearly falling. "Son of a-huh!?" Undyne noticed that there was a small blue dirtied bag on the ground. She knelt to examine it; her eyes widened, heart pounding. "This is Frisk's..." she realized in a choke.

"Fr-Frisk! W-Where _are_ you!?" Alphys called again. She sighed and was about to go over to Undyne, but froze when she saw a small, drenched figure washed up on the ground near one of the pools. She screamed, running over. "O-OH MY G-GOD!"

A scream in the distance broke Undyne out of her thoughts. "Alphys!?" she exclaimed before running over in that direction.

When Undyne reached that area, she stopped in her tracks, cold dread and horror washing over her. Alphys was on her knees, sobbing and clutching at a small body. _Frisk_.

Undyne broke out of her trance and ran over. "Frisk! What happened to him!?" Undyne exclaimed once she reached the duo. Alphys didn't answer, merely sobbing harder. Undyne placed two fingers against his neck.

She froze, tears of terror filling her eyes. "H-He's... _dead_..." she choked out weakly.

"I f-found h-him l-like t-this b-by t-this p-pool.." Alphys bawled.

Anger washed over Undyne. "W-Who the hell w-would _do_ this to him!? Once I find out-"

"Undyne-"

"Just watch I'm gonn beat their asses to a pulp-"

"Undyne..-"

"I'm gonna-"

"UNDYNE!" Alphys yelled.

"WHAT!?" Undyne yelled in response.

"N- _Nobody_ d-did t-this to h-him..he d-did t-this t-to _himself_.." Alphys stated tearfully.

More tears filled her eyes as Undyne froze. "W- _What_?" She said, not wanting to believe it.

"N-Nobody h- _here_ would have any reason t-to do t-this..I-I'm t-telling you..he _killed_ _himself_.." Alphys began sobbing all over again.

Undyne stood numbly, tears streaking her cheeks as she listened to Alphys cry. Slowly, she fell to her knees beside her girlfriend, ran her hand through Frisk's soft brown hair and began sobbing loudly along with her.

* * *

"I-I'M SO WORRIED ABOUT THE HUMAN," Papyrus said worriedly. "WHAT IF HE'S HURT?! WHAT IF HE NEEDS OUR HELP AND WE'RE NOT THERE TO HELP HIM?!"

"Calm down Papyrus," Sans mumbled. "Frisk is fine. Trust me. Stop assuming the worst." _Stop worrying over some little demon who killed you a million times..._

"BUT-"

"No buts, Pap. I'm tellin' ya, he's _fine_. _Trust_ _me_."

"Sans is right," Toriel nodded with a small unsteady smile. "I'm sure the child is fine. He probably got lost or something. He must be okay."

Papyrus sighed, looking away from the duo.

Sans abruptly frowned. /Why am I getting this weird feeling../ He thought. /Like something's _seriously_ wrong..?/

The trio heard a knock at the door and Toriel grinned at Papyrus. "See! What did I tell you?" she giggled and rushed to answer the door.

"There you guys a-" Toriel's face fell at seeing Alphys standing there, sobbing. Pap and Sans picked up on this and stood by Toriel.

"What is wrong...?" Toriel asked softly. Her face darkened even more at Alphys's lack of answer. "W-Where's...Where's Frisk?"

"H-He's...He's d- _dead_...!" Alphys sobbed.

Toriel's eyes filled with tears. "W-What..?" she choked as tears rolled down her face.

"He k-killed h-himself..!" Papyrus and Sans' eyes widened in terror.

Alphys walked inside to reveal Undyne with tears streaming down her face as well, limp Frisk in her arms and sobbing. "H-He's g-gone..." was all she could choke as she trailed off sobbing.

Toriel screamed in horror and Papyrus gasped whilst Sans felt like throwing up as he paled, fear washing over him.

Toriel began sobbing and instantly gently took Frisk from Undyne's arms, holding him in her own and running a hand over his head. "O-Oh...m-my c-child... _please_..." she bawled brokenly.

Papyrus began sobbing as well, burying his face in his hands. "H-HUMAN...WHY..." he whimpered.

Sans stood, traumatized. /How did this happen?/ he thought hopelessly as his friends around him continued to cry.


	5. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tori-" Sans tried. "Frisk is probably just-"
> 
> "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Toriel exclaimed. "I...I HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE!"

RESET

Frisk woke up on the bed of flowers with a small groan.

**/Welcome back Partner. How do ya feel?/**

Frisk frowned. /..Empty./

**/Heh. That's normal./**

Frisk rubbed at his head. "What exactly _happened_ again, Chara...?" he mumbled.

"You went to the River Person and drowned yourself in a small pool in Waterfall." Chara explained nonchalantly. "Might wanna choose a less painful way this time 'round."

"All of the ways are painful." Frisk pointed out bluntly.

Chara nodded. "True. But some ways are less painful than others."

"I guess."

"Soo..." Chara giggled, lying on her stomach and resting her face in her hand as she kicked her legs back and forward absentmindedly. "Where do ya wanna go this time?"

Frisk hesitated, then said, "I'm thinking Hotland. Snowdin should be last."

"Okay. Might wanna choose a less painful way, again."

"Pills. Pills are less painful and easier."

"Alright," Chara smiled. Her smile suddenly dropped. "Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I wi-wait, why?" Frisk gave her a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

Chara sighed heavily. "The others found your body last time."

Frisk's eyes widened. It was quiet between the duo for a few beats. "...I guess we should choose somewhere more hidden from now on, then?" he finally suggested.

Chara's grin reappeared and she nodded eagerly. "Yeah! So let's get a jump on it now! C'mon, Frisk!"

"Okay Chara."

* * *

Sans yawned sleepily as he knocked on Toriel's door. Papyrus was beside him, looking very worried. Early this morning around five a.m., Toriel called him up and was sobbing on the other line, causing concern for the skeleton. She wouldn't say what was wrong, only something about Undyne and Alphys over, everyone freaking out and Sans couldn't make out much more than that before she hung up.

After a few minutes of hearing shuffling from inside, the door finally opened. Toriel stood there, tears streaking her face and red eyes puffy and bloodshot. Sans' mouth dropped open. "Tori-hey!" he yelped as he was yanked inside by the goat monster, and Papyrus quickly followed suit.

Sans looked at Alphys and Undyne. Their eyes were red and puffy. A cold dread washed over him as he clearly recalled what happened in the last timeline. _There's no way that they could remember..._

Toriel was pacing back and forward whilst clutching at her head, sobs escaping her lips as tears continued to stream down her furry face. "S-Sans, I d-do not know what to do...Frisk i-is gone...he is n-not in his r-room-"

"Tori-" Sans tried. "Frisk is probably just-"

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Toriel exclaimed, startling Sans. "I...I HAVE BEEN HERE _BEFORE_!"

Sans' eyes widened in shock. He stood there, breathless.

Undyne stood. "Frisk killed himself..." she choked.

Tears filled Papyrus's eyes. "I REMEMBER THE HUMAN'S DEATH AS WELL..." he whimpered.

Sans swallowed. "No way.." he croaked. "Y-You guys _do_ remember...but...that's impossible!"

Undyne narrowed her eyes. " _Remember_...? Whaddaya mean by _that_ Sans? Ya better start explaining, and ya better _now_!"

Sans sighed heavily whilst falling back on the couch. "Frisk _isn't_ dead. At least not right now." Everyone's eyes widened. "He has this crazy power. To save and reset. After Frisk killed himself, he reset. Now we're in a totally different timeline. He's been resetting for the longest time, and for the longest time, I've been the only one able to remember. Now for some reason, you guys are able to remember too." he mumbled with narrowed eyes.

Undyne stood there, fists clenched at her sides. "Then what are we waiting for!? We have to go save him!"

"Undyne," Sans sighed. "First of all, we don't even know where he is. I doubt he's even in Snowdin!"

"That doesn't matter! We'll look for him! His life is in _danger_ , Sans! He's makin' a big mistake!"

"I know that, but-"

"But what!? You're just gonna _let_ him die?!"

"That's _not_ what I'm saying!-"

"That sure _sounds_ like what you're sayin'-"

"It's ain't-"

"Then what-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Sans finally screamed angrily.

"WHAT'S THERE _NOT_ TO GET!?" Undyne screamed back.

"He's _not_ who ya think he is!" Sans exclaimed, silencing Undyne. "Frisk is not that sweet little boy we thought he was! He's a psychotic killer! In the last few timelines, he's been on killing sprees! He's killed _all_ of you! You, Tori, Alphys, even _Pap_..." Sans choked as a few tears streaked his cheekbones. "I can't go through that again.." he trailed off.

Undyne's fists began to shake. "I won't believe it," she swallowed. "I'm not sayin' you're lying, Sans. I've known ya long enough ta know that ya would never lie about something like that. But I've known Frisk for quite a while too, and I _know_ the kid would _never_ do something like that. He's too sweet and pure to even _think_ about that. There's something more. Something we're missing. I _know_ it."

Everyone looked down silently.

Toriel spoke up next with tears streaking her face. "I believe you Sans, but I am with Undyne on this one. I've lost so many children before Frisk...I can't lose him too...if...if I do..." she buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "I...I won't be able to stand it!" she sniffled. "He is my child and I love him so much. Which is why I'm willing to do _anything_ to protect and keep him safe. I can understand why you are angry, but I _know_ you still care for him, Sans. You would not be so hurt if you did not. You two have become too close to go back on it now. You are basically his best friend and a second guardian to him. Which is why I'm _begging_ you, please give him a second chance and try to see things in a different light. Frisk would _never_ do this. There _has_ to be an explanation. Please Sans, help us save him. I- _we_ can't lose him... _please_..."

Sans hung his head mutely, looking away with narrowed eyes.

He finally sighed after a few minutes of hesitation. " _Fine_. Let's go find the kid." Toriel and the others smiled happily. "But I'm _not_ trusting him again yet." Sans stated sternly.

He sighed again, patting his shoulder. "Grab onto me. Let's go."

The others all except Papyrus went over and grabbed onto his shoulder.

Sans gave him a look. "What're ya waitin' for, Pap?"

Papyrus gulped apprehensively. "Y'know Sans, do we really have to look around like this?"

"You can always just walk everywhere bro."

Papyrus froze before grumbling, "...Fine."

* * *

Frisk sighed, taking off his sweater that had a small black tank underneath.

/Chara, it's so hot.../

/ **They don't call it Hotland for nothing, partner./**

/It's pretty though. Hotland is./

/ **If _you_ say so, then I guess it is./**

/Haha./

/ **Frisk, do you have the pills?/**

/Yeah./

/ **Really?!/ Chara gaped. /I thought you forgot like I did./**

/No./

**/How'd you get 'em?/**

**/** Remember the last timeline? When I ran upstairs after my breakdown?/

**/Yeah./**

**/** I ran to Mom's room before I went to my own and grabbed one of her bottles of pills in her medicine cabinet./

**/Wow./ Chara giggled. /My partner's sneaky./**

Frisk blushed with a small smile and roll of his eyes. /I'm ready to take them now./

**/Are you sure?/**

/Yeah. Pills take a while to kick in, remember?/

Frisk went over and sat against one of the walls. Chara appeared beside him in spirit form.

**/** Chara **?/**

**/Yes?/**

**/** What was life like before you died?/

**/It was okay, I suppose. I mean, it was fun while it lasted./**

**/** If you had the chance to come back, would you take it?/

Chara frowned softly. **/I don't know really. Probably not. Life was as painful as it was peaceful and fun./**

**/** What was your relationship with Asriel?/ Frisk asked curiously.

Chara's eyes widened before giggling softly. **/Ask a lot of questions, don't cha?/**

**/** You don't have to answer./ Frisk frowned. /I mean, if it's a sensitive topic.../

/Shush Frisk. It's not a sensitive topic./ Chara sighed heavily before continuing with a small smile. /Asriel was my number one very best friend and brother. We pretty much did everything together. We were basically the troublematic duo./ She giggled a little at this. /I got him in quite a bit of trouble. But every time I did, he would always tell me that it was worth it as long as he got to spend time with me./ Tears began to fill her carmine eyes. /God, he was the best brother ever. I mean, he was so sweet and kind despite being a bit of a crybaby. He was so selfless it was stupid. Kinda like _you_ in a way./

A small sob involuntarily escaped her lips. /I-I miss him so much...I just wish I told him how much I loved him and how I _never_ want him to become like me, to never lay a single hand on a knife or kill a single human or monster...I don't want that for him...I want the opposite...I want him to be happy...I-I just wish h-he knew how much I loved h-him.../

Chara broke into sobs, tears streaking her pale cheeks.

Frisk watched in sadness. He gradually reached over and touched her shoulder. /Chara?/ No answer. /Chara./

/What!?/ Chara snapped tearfully.

Frisk frowned, opening his arms. /Do you..um...want a hug...?/

It took a few minutes for Frisk's words to process before she glared. / _What?!_ Are you braindead or something Frisk!?/ She exclaimed harshly.

Frisk flinched gradually beginning to lowe his arms. Before he could, Chara let out a small scoff and dove into them whilst sobbing, causing Frisk's eyes to widen in surprise.

Frisk merely mutely wrapped his arms around Chara whose arms were circled around his waist as she sobbed. A few minutes passed, neither saying anything. After a bit, Chara's sobs slowly died down.

"Frisk?" she muttered into his golden chest.

"Yeah?"

"Let's take the pills now..."

"..Yeah..."

Chara sniffled, pulling away and blushing profusely as she gazed at Frisk's wet collar. "Sorry...'bout yer shirt..." she mumbled.

"It's okay."

Frisk stood and went over to his bag, pulling out the stolen bottle of pills. He then pulled out a small bottle of water and took the cap off before screwing the cap off the pills.

/Take 'bout six. That should be enough./

/Alright./

Frisk did just that, popping each pill in his moyth before washing it down with water. He carelessly threw the rest in the smoldering lava, watching it melt.

The boy sighed as he sat back down. He could already fill the pills beginning to run their course.

/I'm surprised it's so vacant though..nobody around to see./

/I'd personally consider that _lucky_ , partner./

/You're right./

/You said you wanted to do Snowdin last, right?/

/Uh huh./

/You know where?/

/Yes./

/Good. 'Cause I have a method, but I don't think you'll like where and how to get the material./

/I..I think I can handle it./

/If you say so./

Frisk yawned. He wanted to sleep.

/Frisk?/

/Yeah?/

/...Thank you, idiot. For...y'know.../

Frisk smiled a little. /Welcome, Chara.../


	6. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hurry up, Frisk. We need to be quick." Chara ordered. 
> 
> Frisk nodded and tied the noose around him. However, a familiar voice stopped him.
> 
> "Frisk!?"

_Sans shot up with a startled gasp. Tears were streaking down his cheekbones as he fought for air. He wasted no time, wiping his tears away and quickly climbing out of bed._

_The short skeleton checked on his younger brother first. He smiled softly once he saw Papyrus sleeping soundly, and quietly shut the door to his room._

_Sans went to Frisk's room, hoping he was in there. He opened his door and his heart pounded once he saw that the small child wasn't in there. He jumped when he heard a small thud from the kitchen._

_Sans teleported to the kicthen, eye alight with blue flames. His shoulders slumped in defeat and relief flooded him when he realized that it was only Frisk who had dropped the small box of cookies._

_Frisk jumped, letting out a small gasp and nearly dropping the box a second time after picing it up when Sans switched on the light. Sans held back a tight chuckle._

_"Hey kiddo," he greeted. "Gettin' ourselves a midnight snack are we?"_

_Frisk looked nervous, some sweat beading his face. "S-Sorry Sans," he stammered. "I'll just put them up.."_

_"Hold on there. Ya ain't in trouble, kid. What makes ya think yer in trouble?"_

_Frisk smiled sheepishly. "Mom would catch me sometimes when I snuck out of my room at midnight to have some of her pie. She wouldn't exactly get mad, but she would lecture me about how it's not good or healthy to eat sweets late at night." he explained timidly._

_"Heh. Looks like Tori needs some lessons on how to have some fun, eh?" Sans snickered, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a bowl out. He then grabbed the box and handed the bowl to Frisk, holding the box out to him. "Here kid. Take as many as ya want. Just don't tell yer Mom." he winked._

_Frisk's face lit up and he giggled, taking a few cookies into his bowl. Sans felt warmth settle in his heart at the kid's smile. He ruffled Frisk's hair. "Guess it's a good thing ya moved in with me and Pap, huh kiddo?"_

_Frisk nodded eagerly as he bit down on a cookie. Sans knew what he meant. He knew Frisk loved Tori deeply, she was his mother. But he also knew that Tori could be so overprotective and clingy at times, and Frisk needed an escape. Which is why Sans offered to take Frisk off her hands, which Toriel hesitantly agreed as long as Frisk came to visit her on weekends. The skeleton was glad he didn't tell her the real reason was because she was being too clingy and such. He wouldn't be able to stand breaking someone as sweet as Toriel's heart. Besides, Sans would be lying to himself and or Frisk if he claimed he couldn't relate. He loved Pap so much, but at times his little brother was more like a big brother, especially a second mother, always nagging him about this and that. Still, it never changed his love for Pap._

_Sans sat next to him on a chair. He couldn't stop himself from running his hand through his soft locks absentmindly as the child ate his cookies._

_"Sans?" Frisk asked after a few minutes, snapping the skeleton out of his thoughts._

_"Yeah kiddo?" Sans riposted with his permanent grin._

_Frisk frowned, cocking his head to this side. "Sans, what're **you** doing up so late?" _

_Sans froze nervously. He then smiled with a light chuckle. "It's nothing, kiddo. Don't worry 'bout it."_

_Frisk pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "Sans, I know you and I know when you're lying to me. You need to tell me what's up."_

_"There's nothin' up."_

_" **Sans**." _

_"Kid."_

_Frisk gave him a pleading look. "Sans, I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong."_

_Sans sighed as he looked at his face. He couldn't stand it when the kid begged._

_"Fine," he mumbled, putting his head down in his arms and averting his gaze away from Frisk. "I had a nightmare.." he admitted gruffly._

_Frisk's eyes widened, "Sans, you had a nightmare?" he asked in awe. "I didn't know **you** got them too."  
_

_Sans couldn't help but laugh at this as he faced Frisk. "'Course I get nightmares, Frisk. Everyone does. I'm no different."_

_Frisk looked away. "I get nightmares a lot. Especially considering my background.." he blurted._

_Sans frowned. "Why, kid? What's yer background?"_

_Frisk flinched and shook his head. "N-Never mind. S-Sorry. I shouldn't of said anything. I'll go now-" he started to climb off the chair, but stopped when he felt a boney hand grab his arm tightly and turned to see Sans looking at him._

_"I don't think so, kid. I want some answers." he stated sternly._

_Frisk sighed shakily. "Sans, I really don't wanna talk about it."_

_"Why not?" Sans was concerned now. "I just wanna know what's buggin' ya kid. That's all."_

_Frisk sighed again as he felt tears appear in his eyes. His vision blurred and his throat tightened. "It's just really, really complicated and really hard to talk about and I'm just not ready to yet." he choked tearfully, a few tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry.."_

_"Hey kid, shh," Sans quickly shushed him, wiping some of his tears away. "There's nothin' ta apologize for. Whatcha sorry for?"_

_"I don't want you to think I don't trust you or Papyrus.." Frisk whimpered._

_"That's silly." Sans stated, pulling Frisk over on his lap. "You trust me and Pap. We know that. Don't worry."_

_Frisk merely started to cry softly, burying his face in Sans' shirt and wrapping his arms around his bony neck._

_Sans' smile finally fell and he held the child close, rubbing his back. "Kid, please don't cry, y'know I can't stand ta see ya cry." he sighed. "I love seeing ya laughin', not cryin'." An idea then hatched in Sans' brain and he grinned, nudging Frisk softly. "Hey kiddo. Look at me. I wanna ask ya somethin'."_

_"W-What?" Frisk sniffled whilst doing as he was told._

_Sans' grin grew. "Why can't skeletons play church music?"_

_"I-I dunno.."_

_"'Cause they have no **organs**." _

_Frisk froze before bursting into laughter._

_Sans felt warmth in his soul at Frisk beginning to cheer up. "Why did the skeleton want a friend?"_

_"Why?"_

_"'Cause she was feeling **bonely**." _

_Frisk began laughing harder than before._

_Sans winked at him. "Why don't skeletons fight each other?"_

_"W-Why..?"_

_"They don't have the **guts**!" _

_Frisk was breathless from laughter. "You're..you're ridiculous, Sans!" he gasped._

_"Gotcha ta laugh, didn't I?" Sans grinned._

_"Mmhmm."_

_"Frisk?"_

_"Yes, Sans?"_

_Sans ruffled Frisk's hair. "Ya know ya can come ta me 'bout anything, right?"_

_Frisk smiled. "I know Sans." he replied and hugged the skeleton. "Thank you."_

_Sans blushed. "Heh. No problem kiddo."_

* * *

Frisk mutely walked down the snow-covered streets of Snowdin. Most didn't notice the depressed child, merely passing him by to continue doing what they were out there to do.

**/Hey Frisk?/**

/Yes Chara?/

Chara gave him a confused look. **/Where are we going?/**

Frisk sighed. /I know, I know. We're going to sneak into Sans' and Papyrus's shed to steal some rope for the noose. I'm just using a shortcut./

**/And thinking things over too I'm guessing?/**

/Yeah./

Chara giggled, shaking her head. **/Silly, typical Frisk. Always stuck in his own head./**

Frisk didn't answer, only continued to silently walk.

Chara frowned. **/Seriously Frisk, what is it?/**

/I keep on getting this feeling like we're gonna get caught./ Frisk admitted apprehensively.

**/We won't, Frisk. Trust me. We just gotta be extra sneaky and everything will be just fine./**

/Okay, you're right./

**/'Course I am./** Chara stated and gave a cocky giggle; Frisk rolled his eyes.

Frisk gulped nervously as he entered Sans and Papyrus's backyard. He froze when he saw Toriel, Undyne and Alphys inside with Sans.

Chara was slightly nervous now too. **/Shit. There's a lot of monsters here./** she noted. **/C'mon. We need to be _extra_ quiet./ **

Frisk nodded. He went over to the old shed and opened the door, wincing at how it creaked slightly. Once inside, Frisk instantly began searching for the rope. Chara appeared and searched as well.

Chara suddenly gasped, pointing. "Frisk! Over there!"

Frisk looked and went over to where she was pointing. The child pulled some rope out and gazed at it with a frown.

Chara cocked her head at him. **/What are you doing, Frisk? Why are you just looking at it like that?/**

Frisk looked away. /I don't really know how to tie a knot like this./ he admitted sheepishly.

Chara sighed. **/Honestly Frisk. Your parents never taught ya to tie a _basic_ knot?/**

Frisk swallowed hard, clenching his fists.

Chara noticed this and frowned. **/ _Oh_. Right. Sorry. ..Here, switch out with me real quick and I'll do it./ **

Frisk raised a brow at her before obediently doing so. Chara let out a small huff before tying the noose and was done in a minute, switching out with Frisk.

Frisk smiled. /Thanks Chara./

Chara blushed in embarassment. **/Yeah Whatever. Let's get outta here./**

Frisk walked out of the shed with the noose in his hands. He froze once he saw who stood in front of him. _Papyrus_.

Papyrus looked at him with a horrified grimace. "HUMAN!?" he choked out. When the hell did he get out here!?

**/Frisk...Run!/**

Frisk sped past the skeleton despite Pap trying to catch him. The last thing he heard was Pap calling Sans' name repeatedly as he sped off into the distance. Frisk didn't look behind him once.

It wasn't until he reached his actual destination that he did. He gradually looked behind his shoulder before they slumped. No one.

**/As of _right_ _now_. They might be on our trail now that trashbag's brother saw us. We have to be quick./ **Chara warned.

Frisk nodded. He threw the rest of the rope around one of the highest branches and tied a knot as Chara taught him. He then climbed up the tree to that branch and sat on the edge of it. Frisk was about to jump into the noose, but froze, eyes widening when he heard a familiar voice.

"Frisk!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Imma go to sleep now. Hope you enjoyed. Night. :)


	7. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frisk!?" Toriel gasped in horror. "My child?! What are you doing!?"
> 
> "I'm leaving, Mom." Frisk responded colorlessly. "I don't belong here."

"Frisk!?"

Frisk's eyes widened. He looked down to see Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys and Toriel standing in front of him. Toriel spotted the noose around his neck and gasped.

"Frisk! My child!? What are you _doing_?!"

Even Sans looked horrified at what the kid was about to do just like the others. However Frisk was unfazed by their terrified grimaces.

"I'm leaving, Mom" he stated colorlessly. "I don't belong here."

"What are you going on about!?" Tears filled Toriel's eyes. "Get down this instant, you are scaring me!"

"It's okay. Soon you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Undyne glared at him. "Squirt, I _refuse_ to let you go through with this!" she spat. "Not _again_! Get down before I _make_ you!"

"No. I have to do this."

"Fr-Frisk p-please.." Alphys begged. "J-Just g-get down.."

"YES HUMAN," Pap choked. "PLEASE, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"I don't get it!" Frisk exclaimed angrily. "Why do you guys even care!? What do you care if something happens to me?!"

Papyrus gasped aloud and was the only one to reply as everyone else gazed at him with stunned expressions. "HOW COULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING!? WHY, WE LOVE YOU FRISK! WE CAN'T IMAGINE ANYTHING HORRIBLE EVER HAPPENING TO YOU! WE'D BE BROKEN IF ANYTHING DID! WE'D SHATTER INTO A THOUSAND LITTLE PIECES IF WE EVER LOST YOU! WE CAN'T IMAGINE THE WORLD WITHOUT SOMEONE AS SWEET AND KIND, INNOCENT AND AMAZING AS YOU! WE'D NEVER FORGIVE OURSELVES IF SOMETHING EVER HAPPENED ON OUR WATCH! THERE WOULD BE ABSOLOUTELY NO POINT IN GOING ON!"

"Pap is right squirt," Undyne said, choked up. "We really care 'bout ya and we'd be nothing if something ever happened to ya. Including this, so just..get down, alright? Please."

"P-Please d-don't d-do this.." Alphys begged and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"My child," Toriel sobbed, tears already streaking her furry face. "Please. Please, I can not lose you too...I love you too much..please get down.. _please_.."

Frisk looked at everyone with a poker face.

/What do I do Chara?/

**/Once Mom gets started on the waterworks, yer screwed. Just give up for now. We'll come back later. When no one's around./**

/You sure?/

**/Trust me./**

/Okay./

Frisk swallowed thickly. He sighed and slowly took off the noose before climbing down the tree and walking toward the group, Toriel running over and hugging him as she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"O-Oh...*hic* O-Oh t-thank G-God, m-my child... d-don't y-you e- _ever_ d-do that a-again, you hear m-me!?"

Frisk nodded mutely as Toriel merely cried harder. Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus went over and joined the embrace. Undyne looked over at Sans and motioned with her head. Sans glared and shook his head. Undyne glared as well and reached out, yanking the skeleton into the group huddle. Sans groaned quietly and put one hand on his brother as everyone except Frisk cried softly.

Sans looked at the kid. There was no emotion on his face; no guilt, sadness not even anger. He did however notice the slight glint of red in his eyes. Sans frowned. Maybe Undyne was right..was there really something going on that Frisk never told him before?

* * *

 

Awkward silence filled the air as Frisk sat alone on the couch, Sans and Pap shared a chair, Alphys and Undyne shared another and Toriel was in her usual armchair. They all stared at the child. It was Undyne who spoke up.

"Frisk.." She swallowed. "Squirt..is there somethin' yer not tellin' us?"

Frisk colorlessly gazed at the monsters surrounding him. "..Yes, but I can't tell you." he stated in a monotone voice.

"What's that supposed ta mean!?" Undyne exclaimed desparately. "Why not?!"

"I just..." Frisk sighed. "I just can't..."

"HUMAN..." Papyrus started in a solemn tone, grabbing Frisk's attention. "WHEN YOU WERE UP IN THAT TREE...YOU WERE QUESTIONING US WHY WE WOULD CARE IF ANYTHING WERE TO EVER HAPPEN TO YOU...WHY WOULD YOU _EVER_ THINK WE WOULDN'T CARE IF SOMETHING HAPPENED?"

"Why would you?" Frisk riposted colorlessly. "You all should hate me..."

"HUMAN-"

"I know you remember, Pap..." Frisk choked, cutting him off. "I know you _all_ remember. I don't know how, but you do. I wish you didn't. It would be easier that way."

"Easier for who?" Undyne questioned, fists shaking. " _You_? Frisk, you should be _happy_ we can remember! Now we can save you from doing something stupid!"

"Don't you get it!? I don't wanna be saved!" Frisk exclaimed with tear-filled eyes. "I _don't_! I wanna _die_! Don't you understand!? I'm a nuisance! A complete waste of space! I'm nothing but a danger to you all! Why do you even wanna help me?! I've _killed_ you all! _Multiple_ times! C-Can't you see..." Frisk broke into broken sobs. "C-Can't you see I'm a _monster_? Can't you see...that I'm trying to _save_ you? I'm tired of doing this. I'm tired of doing the same cycle over and over and over again and getting absoloutely _nowhere_! This is the _easiest_ way! You guys won't have to deal with me anymore! I-I know you had high hopes for me, you had hoped I would save you, break the barrier, give you the happy ending you've always wanted every since you were sealed down here in the Underground! But I can't! I just _can't_! I'm _not_ a hero! I'm not that kid you've been waiting for all these years! I'm just _not_! I'm weak! I'm _too_ weak! I'm not strong enough! And I'm _sorry_ , but.." he sobbed harder. " _I_ _just_ _can't_ _do_ _this_ _anymore_..." he squeezed out.

It was deadly quiet as Frisk sobbed. Everyone gazed at him with a solemn expression.

Toriel attempted to reach out to him. "My child...-"

Frisk jumped and backed away. "N-No!" he choked.

Toriel put her hands to her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

Papyrus tried next, moving close to him. "HUMAN..IT'S ALR-"

" _No_!" Frisk sobbed again, pushing Papyrus away roughly. He gazed up at Pap's hurt expression and more tears flooded his face. "P- _Please_.." he croaked. " _I don't wanna hurt you anymore..._ "

Frisk let out another broken sob and ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door behind.

* * *

Frisk had ended up sobbing into his pillow for an hour straight, and eventually cried himself to sleep, officially exhausted. After a while, Toriel got concerned and went to check on him, but her expression softened once she saw his sleeping form after opening the door. She placed the blanket on him and kissed his head with a sad frown before placing a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie on the floor for him, and left the room.

Once outside his room, she locked him in. She sighed. "I am sorry, my child, but I am doing this because I love you. I cannot bare losing you. I've lost so many...I refuse to lose you as well." she choked tearfully before walking away.

A few hours passed and Frisk finally awakened. He yawned softly as he sat up. He looked to his right and saw the butterscotch-cinnamon pie that Toriel had left on the floor for him. Frisk gradually climbed out of bed and went over to it. He saw a note in front of the plate. He picked it up and read it.

Here's your favorite. Eat up, my child.

-Love, Toriel

Frisk couldn't bring himself to smile. He just sat down and slowly ate his pie bit by bit. When he was finished, he got up and went to the door to open it. His eyes widened and his heart pounded once he realized it wouldn't open.

No. No No No No No No.

She didn't. She wouldn't. Frisk desperately jingled the knob. He had to get out. He had to get this over with. So they didn't have to deal with him anymore. So he didn't have to deal with himself anymore.

After a few more futile attempts, Frisk backed away from the door. He panted, clenching at his hair with tear filled eyes.

She _did._ She locked him in. Why? Didn't she understand that he was doing this to protect them? Didn't _any_ of them understand!? This was the easiest way.

Frisk desperately looked around. His door was out of the question, so he needed the next best thing. His face nearly lit up when he saw the window.

He ran over and unlocked it, getting greeted by the cold winds when he opened it. Frisk went over to his bed and took his knife out from under his pillow. He then went back over and slowly climbed out. It was time to end this.

In the living room, Sans was the only one awake. Everyone else was in their sleeping bags on the floor, fast asleep while he was on the couch, wide awake. The events from just a few hours ago replayed themselves in his head for him, making him feel more uneasy.

Sans was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when a cold wind passed through the room. He frowned, feeling a chill run up his spine. Why did he have such a bad feeling?

Removing his head from it's resting spot in his hand, Sans stood up and teleported himself in front of Frisk's room. He pulled out the key Toriel had entrusted to him and unlocked the door, pushing it open. A grimace made it's way to his face once he saw the window wide open, the source of the cold in the house.

"Damn that kid!" he muttered, going over and making sure to shut the window before teleporting himself outside.

Sans wandered around in the snow. He didn't bother calling out for the kid. He would find him anyways. He's found him before.

"Well if it isn't Smiley Trashbag." Came a familiar voice.

Sans froze. He spun around and saw Flowey.

Sans glared at him. "What're _you_ doin' out here, cabbage patch?" he questioned.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Flowey riposted with a glare of his own. "It involves Frisk, I'm presuming?"

Sans folded his arms. "So what if it does?"

"I might have some information about him. If you're willing to listen."

Sans looked around. He didn't have time for this, and the last person he wanted to hear about was Frisk. Going against what he wanted, he sighed.

"Fine. But don't take all night." he said. "What ' _bout_ the dirty little killer?"

"You're calling the wrong person that," Flowey hummed, causing Sans to give him a weird look. "Frisk hasn't been the one comitting those kilings."

"That's the same thing the kid said in the last timeline," Sans growled. "Whaddya mean it hasn't been him?"

"It hasn't been him." Flowey repeated. "Frisk hasn't been all there when these murders were commited. He also wasn't all there on his suicide trips, especially when he's around me."

Sans glared at the flower. "So you've been making him do this to himself?"

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Um, no, Trashbag. _You've_ been making him do this to himself."

Sans glared harder. "Wh-"

"You never found it odd?" Flowey cut him off. "How he went from kind and sweet to bloodthirsty and malevolent? Hm, let's actually think for a moment, shall we?"

The flower's eyes abruptly narrowed. " _Chara_."

Sans raised a brow bone. " _Chara_?"

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of her. She was here long before you and your idiot brother moved to Snowdin. Not only that, but Mo-I mean- _Toriel_ kept quiet about her every since the incident and her death." Flowey sighed before nodding. "But yes. Chara is the only logical explanation. Before you even ask, Chara was the very first human to ever fall down here in the Underground. Like Frisk, she was or should I say, she _is_ DETERMINATION. When she was first found, Toriel nursed and took care of her just like she did Frisk and every other kid before him. Except Chara was different. She wasn't gentle like KINDNESS was, or patient like PATIENCE and she sure as hell wasn't righteous like JUSTICE. She was... _malicious._ When Toriel tried teaching her with the dummy, she didn't want to TALK. She wanted to FIGHT. And FIGHT she did. Chara had ripped that thing to shreads in record time. Mo- _Toriel_ was shocked, but she just figured Chara was messing around and so she let it go. She _really_ shouldn't have. Not even three days later Chara wanted to leave and Toriel refused to let her do so. She _begged_ Chara to stay but Chara refused to listen. She ended up running away and never came back. Toriel never saw or heard of her again. That was until two weeks later... when the _massacre_ happened. Chara had killed monsters left and right all over the Underground including Snowdin. Toriel wanted nothing more than to stop her, but Chara already reached the kingdom and started attacking Asgore. By the time Toriel reached them, she was too late. Asgore was forced to kill Chara. That was the first part of the downfall of their marriage. Now Chara is repeating the cycle." he explained grimly.

"How is she even doing this if she's _dead_!?" Sans demanded.

"Simple. She and her soul were reincarnated into his body. She's able to take control because she's stronger than him. Her DETERMINATION to kill you and everyone in her path is stronger than his to protect everyone and give them a 'happily ever after'."

Sans swallowed thickly. This was becoming too much for him to process. "And what exactly does this have to do with his suicide trips?"

Flowey smirked. "Finally, we get to the juicy part." he snickered. "So, Frisk hates himself, right? He finally got tired of going through the same loop over and over again for nothing. Got tired of watching everyone die, got tired of trying, got tired of _you_ hating him. Just tired of everything basically. So Chara saw this and decided to make a deal with him. A deal that Frisk agreed to."

"What _exactly_ did he agree to?" Sans croaked.

"Chara told Frisk that if he went through with the suicide trips, then she wouldn't harm you or any of the others. However, if he didn't she swore to him she'd make everyone's lives miserable. Of course being the selfless moron he is, he agreed to go through with it. So the others can be happy. So _you_ can be happy. He agreed so you wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, wouldn't hate him anymore. He couldn't stand the hateful look you gave him each and every day so he agreed. Shame really. He favored _you_ and loved you the most of all the other monsters. Ohhhh wellll..." Flowey hummed.

Sans stood there, guilt and remorse ripping violently at his soul. He felt like an asshole.

"He's not dead yet," Flowey spoke up. "You might actually be able to save him this time if you hurry."

At this, Sans' head shot up with wide eyes. In a second, he teleported away.

Flowey sighed. He glanced over at Alphys' lab and smirked, burrowing into the ground and leaving himself.

* * *

Frisk stood in the snow, gazing down at his knife. One stab and this all would be over. He won't have to deal with this pain and torture any longer.

No more hurting his Mom.

No more letting the people he loves down.

No more destroying Sans.

No more...

Frisk inhaled shakily and exhaled, closing his eyes. He raised the knife, feeling his adrenaline run and he lunched it towards his stomach, preparing himself for the pain afterwards. His eyes snapped open and he paled when the knife didn't hit his stomach, but something hard.

_Boney._

"Enough is enough, kid."

Frisk slowly looked up at the person's chest. His eyes wouldn't go any higher.

" _Look_ at me, Frisk."

Frisk felt tears of fear fill his eyes. He slowly met Sans' gaze. It wasn't cold or unforgiving, not even hateful like in the past. It was...gentle and sorrowful?

The skeleton yanked the knife away from the small brunette and threw it far into the clearing. Frisk yelped and tried to run after to go get it, but Sans prevented it.

" _Stop_ it. I said enough." he growled slightly, pushing Frisk back. His voice and gaze softened slightly at the sight of tears rolling down Frisk's golden cheeks.

"I need it." he insisted colorlessly.

"Like hell ya do. No ya don't, Frisk. Not anymore. You're not gonna put the others through that. Not again. I'm not gonna let you hurt them with the same cycle."

"I'm trying to _protect_ them. This is the easiest way."

"For _you_. Seeing my brother and our friends bawl their eyes out over the reckless shit you've been pulling is _not_ for _me_." Sans stated. "Now we can do this the easy way which involves you cooperating and going back home with me so the others don't have a heart attack, or we can do this the hard way which involves me draggin' yer ass back home. Which I promise you will not be fun. Yer choice."

Frisk merely shrugged and stepped forward, placing a shaking hand on Sans' shoulder. What was the point of fighting or running? It'd get him nowhere.

"Good choice kid." Sans mumbled quietly and they teleported away from the area.

They popped up in front of Sans and Papyrus' house, much to Frisk's confusion.

"I thought the others were at Mom's?" he asked, voice void of emotion.

"They are." Came the skeleton's curt reply.

"Then why are we _here_?"

"Everyone's sleepin'. Don't wanna take the chance of wakin' 'em up or anythin'. 'Sides, we'll head back there in the morning anyways before anyone even wakes up."

Sans approached the front door and walked inside, Frisk hesitantly following suit. The skeleton switched on the lights and walking further inside, Frisk noticed his room. He thought that was gone...that he lost it...

"You still keep my room here?" Frisk mumbled.

"Why _wouldn't_ I? You _live_ here." Sans riposted bluntly as he pulled put the First Aid. "Don't get me wrong, I've wanted ta destroy it _plenty_ of times, but...never got around to it. Wouldn't have done any good anyways."

Frisk plopped down onto the couch as Sans walked over to him with the first aid kit.

"What's that for?" Frisk questioned.

"You know exactly what it's for, kid." Sans answered gruffly, reaching out and grabbing Frisk's arms.

Frisk's eyes widened in alarm and he gasped in fear, heart pounding rapidly. "S-Sans no, w-wait-!"

Sans froze. Countless cuts and scars occupied Frisk's arms and wrists, reaching almost all the way up to his shoulders. Sans ordered the brunette to take his sweater and tank off, to which the boy was hesitant at first, but quickly did so after Sans sent him a glare.

There weren't any on his back or any other areas on Frisk's body, which was slightly relieving.

It didn't change the anger that flared up within Sans, however.

"You did all _this_!?" he exclaimed, startling the child. "Just to keep everyone alive?! You chose _this_!? Are you serious?! There were a million other ways, and you chose this!"

Frisk froze before beginning to shake. "How did you-"

"I know everything, Frisk!" Sans snapped, cutting him off. "A stupid certain flower shared it all with me! About the suicide runs, about the homicidal girl that lives inside you and shares your soul, the stupidass reckless deal you made with her, _everything_!"

Frisk felt his brows furrow in confusion. _Why would Flowey...?_

"What were you thinking!?" Sans' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "How could you be so stupid!? Scare Tori and the others to death with your stunts! How could ya!?"

Frisk felt anger boil up inside. He couldn't take it anymore. He burst into sobs, "I did it for _you_!"

Sans looked taken aback. He watched as the small boy clenched at his hair, sobbing.

"I-I...*hic* s-she j-just...she w-wouldn't st- _stop_...! *hic* S-She k-kept killing e-everyone in front of me, and I *hic* c-couldn't d-do anything...but w- _watch_! *hic* S-She killed Alphys, *hic* Undyne, Mom, P-Papyrus, _you_...a-and I c-couldn't take i-it anymore! I-I wanted *hic* i-it to _end_! S-So s-she o-offered me t-this deal *hic* and I a-accepted it! Y-You h-hated me anyways so *hic* I f-figured I'd save y-you the trouble o-of killing m-me and g-get out of *hic* y-your way. I-I just w-wanted to...*hic* s-stop...I d-didn't want t-to hurt...*hic* anyone anymore...I didn't want you...*hic* t-to h-hate me anymore..." he trailed off, sobbing helplessly and shaking violently and uncontrollably.

The skeleton watched him, and guilt and regret flooded him all over again. Sans stood, and sat next to the kid on the couch. He grabbed Frisk by the shoulders, causing Frisk to tense with a small hiccup, expecting to be hit or thrown to the ground but was pleasantly surprised when the hooded comedian instead drew him in for a hug.

Frisk buried his face in Sans' chest, sobbing. "I'm sorryyy..." he bawled hysterically, shaking violently. "I'm sorry, S-Sans...'m so sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so weak...I'm sorryyyy...so sorryyy...I'm sorry..."

"Shh," Sans riposted, feeling tears burn in his own eyes. How blind he had been to not notice. "You have nothin' ta be sorry for, Frisk. This wasn't yer fault. Don't apologize."

"B-But-" Frisk sniffled.

"No buts." Sans cut him off sternly, pulling away slightly so he could see the kid's face. "I'm the idiot here, not you. I should have known something was up. That something was off. But I didn't."

"But you couldn't have," Frisk swallowed. "She basically looks like me. And she acts like me, too. She tricked you, Mom and the others. She's good at tricking. I know her."

"Yeah, but _I_ know _you_. The minute that first genocide run occured, I should of known that wasn't you. You're too sweet. Too pure and kind to commit such evil crimes." He sighed, running his hand through Frisk's hair. "Point is, it was wrong. And...'m sorry too, kid." he apologized, meaning every word.

Frisk's eyes lit up and he let out a joyful sob, throwing himself into Sans' arms. "It's okay Sans, I forgive you.." he sniffled.

Sans snickered softly. "It really isn't, but...thanks, kid." he frowned. "Frisk?" Said boy looked at him.

Sans eyed him. "Why didn't ya come to me? Why didn't ya talk to me? Why didn't ya say _anything_?" he questioned.

Frisk looked away. "I would've, but I was scared that if I did Chara would do something to you..." he admitted in a choke, fresh tears cascading down his cheeks.

Sans' gaze softened. "Kid, I..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Frisk shoved his face in Sans' shirt, sobbing again. "I don't wanna lose anyone again...I don't wanna lose _you_ again...please, Sans...*hic* d-don't go...I-I _need_ you...d-don't leave me again...*hic* I-I don't want to be alone, _please_..."

 _Again,_ Sans thought scornfully. _He said don't leave again._ He sighed gently, squeezing Frisk tight. "Don't worry, buddy. 'M not going anywhere. Not _ever_ again. We're gonna figure this out. _Together_ this time." He pressed a platonic kiss to the boy's head and rubbed his back. "I _promise_."

_And goddang it, I'm not breaking this one._

* * *

"I'M SURE THEY ARE HERE, TORIEL...DON'T WORRY, NEH HEH HEH..." Papyrus smiled softly to Toriel who was struggling not to sob due to being worried about not just Frisk disappearing in the middle of the night, but Sans as well.

"I'm sure they're here too, Tori." Undyne yawned, stretching.

"Y-Yeah, d-don't w-worry." Alphys smiled.

"Y-You guys are probably right." Tori sniffed and grinned.

The group walked inside Sans and Papyrus' house, looking around. Undyne suddenly gasped at the sight on the couch and couldn't fight the slight warmth in her heart. She grinned, pointing. "Hey guys," she snickered. "Look at this."

Pap, Alphys and Toriel followed Undyne's gaze and froze before smiling softly themselves.

Sans was lying on the couch, Frisk atop of him, smile plastered across the small child's face and a small grin plastered across Sans' face, arms wrapped protectively and tightly around the small child.

"I think it's safe to say they made up." Undyne laughed softly.

Toriel grinned gently, grabbing a blanket and spreading it across the duo. "Yes, indeed."

She turned to the others. "I think we all could use some extra sleep. Undyne, Alphys, we shall head home." she looked at Papyrus. "Papyrus, when Sans and Frisk wake up in the morning, tell them to come to my house. We are going to discuss things. Okay?"

Papyrus smiled. "OKAY. GOODNIGHT, GUYS." he replied and watched the trio leave.

The tall skeleton looked at his brother and Frisk, grin growing. "NEH HEH HEH..." he snickered gently before walking upstairs to get some sleep himself, overjoyed that Frisk and Sans had solved the problem and were ready to face the challenge ahead together.


	8. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gulped. Dread filled him. "Chara helped me," he choked. "I just...I was desperate. I was so lost and I just didn't know what to do. I felt like I was a burden to everybody...mainly Sans."
> 
> Sans looked startled, gazing down at the small child. "What?" he breathed.

"HERE YOU GO, HUMAN!" Papyrus set a platter of triple stacked pancakes in front of Frisk the next morning. "PANCAKES COOKED TO PERFECTION BY YOURS TRULY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NEHEHE!"

Frisk giggled, picking up a fork. "Mm, thanks, Pap! They look just as delicious as before I left, if not even more!"

Pap blushed, grinning. "THANK YOU, FRISK. AND YOU'RE STAYING FOR GOOD THIS TIME, RIGHT?"

"Of course!"

"WONDERFUL! ME AND MY BROTHER WOULDN'T LIKE IT ANY OTHER WAY! RIGHT, SANS?"

Sans, who was sitting next to Frisk, chuckled and grinned. "Heh. Of course." he ruffled Frisk's hair, causing the small boy to giggle. "It's been pretty weird without the little numbskull around. Gotta admit, 'm glad he's back, too."

Frisk blushed sheepishly and ate a piece of pancake, savoring the delicious flavor of powdered sugar and chocolate chips. He was glad to have his friendship with Sans back, and he had truly missed Papyrus as well.

However, after swallowing, the boy abruptly frowned and put his fork down.

Sans, who was about to eat some of his own pancakes, picked up on this and frowned himself. "You okay, kiddo?"

Frisk turned to him. "Sans?"

"What's up?" The skeleton replied.

"Do you think I should...well..." Frisk sighed, dropping his gaze and meeting Sans' again. "...Do you think I should tell Mom about...Chara?" he whispered softly, despite the fact that Toriel was nowhere in sight.

Sans' frown deepened a little. "Tell Tori that her dead daughter was reincarnated and basically lives inside you and shares your body? Not only that, but is trying to commit another killing spree? Are you sure that's wise, kid?"

"Well, I really don't think keeping it from her is doing anyone, especially her any favors. Besides, she's gonna find out sooner or later. It's better she finds out from me then...well you know."

Sans' grin reappeared. "Yeah. You're right, kid. Let's eat and then head over there, yeah?"

"Okay Sans." Frisk replied and turned back to his food, but decided to say one more thing.

"Sans?"

"Yeah?"

Frisk was hesitant at first, but leaned into Sans and wrapped his arms around the skeleton in a half-embrace. "I'm really glad things are good between us now. I missed you."

Sans grin grew and he wrapped an arm around Frisk in return, squeezing lightly. "Hehe. Same here, kiddo. I missed ya too." _More than you could imagine._

"You'll come to me about things from now on, right? Even if it's an reincarnated killer girl that lives in your body?"

"I will. I promise, Sans."

"Good." Sans glanced towards Papyrus at the stove and smirked. He looked at Frisk. "Hey kid," Frisk met his gaze and he winked. "Ask me how much I missed ya."

Frisk, knowing what he was planning, giggled. "How much?"

Sans snickered and said loud enough for Pap to hear, "A skeleTON."

Papyrus spun around and yelled, "SANNNNS!" causing Frisk and Sans to burst into endless laughter.

* * *

"Here you go, my child. Eat and drink up. You'll need it. I want to know everything." Toriel told Frisk sternly, handing him a plate of cookies and hot chocolate.

She then went over and sat in her chair, awaiting Frisk's story.

Undyne and Alphys were there as well, standing next to Toriel. Papyrus stood awkwardly near the couch where Frisk was sitting, concern written all over his face.

Sans, who was sitting next to Frisk, nudged him lightly with his arm.

Frisk flinched. He gazed at Sans.

The skeleton gave him a soft, reassuring smile but it quickly dropped, and his expression became creased with worry as well, looking just as eager to hear the story as everyone else.

Frisk shuffled slightly closer to Sans. He bit down on a cookie. Swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"Chara's back," he confessed, staring directly at his mother. "She's back, and she lives within me."

Toriel froze, looking like she had just been hit by a bus. She barely managed to choke, "M-My child, how do you know who she-"

"It's a really long and super complicated story. I guess after she died, she came back. And when she did, she came to live inside of me when I fell down here. I don't know why it wasn't until I came here," Frisk shrugged. "Probably because this is where she died. She came to me. Chara didn't really offer me much of a choice. She wanted me to kill; I refused. After that, she got really angry and she started taking control against my will. She, um," Frisk shivered slightly. "Technically, it's her who's been killing you all. She just-she takes control so forcefully-so suddenly-I can't do anything but watch. I've tried, but...every time, I just lose. She's killed Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, _Papyrus_ , _Sans_..."

Frisk felt tears forming in his eyes. "Even her own mom; _you_."

Toriel felt tears stream down her face. She covered her mouth with her hands, then brought them back down. "I understand what you are saying...but tell me...what does this have to do with...you wanting to kill yourself repeatedly?" She knew her daughter. Toriel knew how bloodthirsty and violent Chara had been before her death, and apparently still right now, but since she knew her daughter inside out, her actions weren't much of a shock. What she was really concerned about was why Frisk had been so desperate to die. What Chara had to do with that.

Frisk gulped. Dread filled him. "Chara helped me," he choked. "I just...I was _desperate_. I was _so_ lost and I just didn't know what to _do_. I felt like I was a burden to everybody...mainly Sans."

Sans looked startled, gazing down at the small child. "What?" he breathed.

Frisk turned to the comedian, mainly telling this part to Sans more than any other monster in the room. "All I was doing was hurting you and Papyrus. I was endangering both of your lives." he bit his lip. "Chara kept on using me over, and over, and over, and over again, and I just couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't stand seeing you and Pap die at my hands! So I...Chara...she made me a deal. She suggested that I kill myself, considering all I was bringing you was trouble and heartache. She told me if I went through with it, then she wouldn't hurt you or any of our friends. I...I did it for you. Because I wanted to help you, because I wanted you to be happy. I figured me out of your way...was the best kind of happiness. Looking after me only brought you sorrow. And you've done so much for me, so...I thought I'd do you a favor. By setting you free."

Sans put his head in his hands, skull pounding. He hesitantly gazed back at the boy.

Sans swallowed thickly. "You..." he swallowed again. "you think...I _wanted_ ya ta die?"

Frisk frowned. "Sans-"

Sans ignored him. "You...you thought I thought of ya as a worthless piece of trash? A good for nothin'? A waste of space? You believed you were _helping_ me by killing yourself? Frisk, what were you...I..."

Tears appeared in the skeleton's eyes and his grin was so forced and painful, it was scary to the others.

"I mean..." Sans' smile faded. "Yeah, I was hurt, angry and disappointed...and yeah, I may have said some shit that crushed ya...shit that I ddin't mean...but I...I would never want...ya ta _die_...I just..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don' get it."

"I'm sorry," Frisk blurted, feeling guilt flood him. "I shouldn't have said this. I-"

Sans held his hand up, silencing the boy as he sniffled slightly and hastily wiped at his eyes. "No no. I want-I _need_ to hear this, I just...I'm not ready yet. We'll talk 'bout this tomorrow, okay kiddo?"

Frisk nodded. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. Like I said, I need to hear this, just not today. Tomorrow."

Sans stood and looked at Toriel. "Sorry Tori, but mind if we head out?"

Toriel, who was shocked by Sans' reaction, quickly shook her head and snapped out of her trance, giving him a weak smile. "Yes, erm, you know what?" she looked at everyone in the room. "How about we take a break tomorrow and meet back up the next day?" she glanced at Frisk and Sans. "They seem to have a few things they need to work out anyways. Sans, Papyrus, you two head home with Frisk. Get some rest and I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Be safe."

"Thanks, Tori." Sans glanced at Frisk as Papyrus apprehensively walked up beside him. "You ready to go, Frisk?" he asked, tone colorless.

"Yeah," Frisk murmured softly, tears brimming his eyes. "Jus' let me say bye to Mom and I'll met you and Pap outside..."

"Alright."

The child watched the skelebros disappear outside. He let out a startled yelp as he was wrapped up in a tight embrace by his mother.

"I am so glad you're still here..." Toriel murmured gently and kissed Frisk's head. "I love you, my child."

"I love you too," Frisk choked. "Sans...what if he doesn't forgive me...?"

Toriel frowned. "Don't speak such nonsense. It was just... a lot for him to take in at one time. This will pass. I promise you. You are going to talk with him tomorrow, are you not?"

"W-Well...yeah..."

"Then that's good enough. He's just stressed, my child. You two will have what you once had before, perhaps even stronger. But you must talk first in order to get there." Toriel gave him a gentle squeeze, pulling away and setting him down.

Frisk gave his mother a small smile, waved at Undyne and Alphys goodbye before running outside to meet Papyrus and Sans, the walk home being dead silent.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sans had no idea Frisk was willing do to all of that for him. He's aware that how he acted really hurt Frisk, but he didn't know he would hurt him to the point where the kid would try to kill himself, or at least him being one of the top reasons Frisk started those suicide runs. He's stressed out about the whole thing, not to mention now slightly scared to be around him because he feels if he has one more screw up, Frisk might go off the deep end again. He still wants to talk though. He feels like he needs to talk to Frisk at this point or he'll snap.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this emotional chapter! :)


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Human...don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand..."
> 
> Frisk froze in terror. This was it. He was going to die.

_"Human...don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.."_

_Frisk froze in terror. This was it. He was going to die. He had no idea who the person behind him was. Maybe another monster like Mom? Whether it be a human or a monster, he had no idea what their intentions were, and that thoroughly terrified him._

_Silently gulping and face scrunched in fear, the small child slowly turned around. He stared at the figure's stomach, shaking, shaking so badly in his boots, until the strange figure held out their hand._

_Frisk swallowed thickly, and as his trembling intensified, he gradually yanked his arm up from it's spot resting against his leg, confused on why it felt so heavy all of a sudden, and shook the figure's hand, preparing for the worst._

_A small gasp escaped his lips as a farting sound filled the air. He gazed at the figure, and suddenly it's aspects came to life. Frisk made it out to be a short, grinning skeleton. It's smile creeped him out, but at the same time, after all he's been through...it seemed...comforting? He jumped again when the strange skeleton let out a tight chuckle._

_"Hahahahaha! The ol' whoope cushion in the hand trick. Funny every time." The skeleton chuckled. "I got ya good, human."_

_Frisk stood there, bewildered. His heart was still pounding, and he still felt so terrified. His pounding head, heart and nerves combined caused his stomach to roll._

_The monster seemed to notice this, and nonchalant smile changing into a slightly concerned one and cocking it's head to the side, it asked, "Hey, uh...you okay, kid? You look kinda pasty."_

_The child didn't get the chance to answer, as he quickly turned his back to the skeleton and retched, throwing up into the newly fallen snow. He hadn't eaten anything, so it was nothing but bile and acid. He gasped for air, attempting to regain his composure. He had completely forgotten the skeleton was still there, that was until he felt a bony hand on his back. He jumped for the thousandth time that day and whimpered, losing his balance and falling into a pile of snow, luckily not the pile he had vomited in._

_He continued to whimper, backing away slightly, though he didn't get far._

_"Hey, hey, it's okay," uttered the skeleton as he advanced towards him and stopped. "'m not gonna hurt ya. See?" he held up his hands to show that he meant no harm. His voice was gentle and quiet, as if he were talking to a wild animal. "'m not gonna hurt ya, kid. You don't gotta be 'fraid of me. 'm not gonna do anythin' ta hurt ya." he held his hand out, "here. Lemme help ya up."_

_Frisk sniffled slightly, gazing into the skeleton's eyesockets. They were soft and non-threatening. Letting out a shuddering breath, he reached out and was pulled up by the monster._

_The skeleton didn't let go as he joked, "Kinda a klutz, aren't 'cha?"_

_Frisk laughed softly and the skeleton winked._

_"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. What's yer name, kid?"_

_Frisk smiled weakly. "I'm Frisk," he riposted softly. They finally let go as Frisk sniffled, wiping his tears with his sweater sleeve._

_Sans' frown deepened. "Lemme ask ya somethin', kiddo." Frisk looked at him. "What's a kid like you doing all the way down here in a place like this?"_

_"I fell." Frisk answered simply and softly, surprising Sans._

_"You, uh...you fell? Like, you fell from probably seven feet high and somehow managed to miraculously survive due to landing on some kinda flower bed?"_

_Frisk, who wasn't looking at Sans but gazing at his surroundings, spun around with a perplexed expression. "How did you know that?!" he questioned, amazed._

_*A fallen human?* Sans thought. *Geez, a kid hasn't fallen down here in, what, five years, maybe six? I thought the previous one was the last one. No matter, I'll just need to find a way to hide him from Pap...though...looking him over...*_

_"Just a hunch," Sans shrugged nonchalantly. "you don't look too good. Outta curiosity, when's the last time you've eaten, kiddo?"_

_Frisk's cheeks flushed a bright crimson. "..about two days ago." he answered honestly._

_Sans sighed, running a hand over his face. "..Okay," he said to himself, then to Frisk. "Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. My brother's a human hunting fanatic, so my original plan was ta hide ya from him. But considering how you look like you might croak any minute, the better choice would be for me and Pap ta have ya over and feed ya some. Hey, Paps isn't gonna get on the Royal Guard with a dead human." The comedian shrugged. "And who knows? My bro may have a change of heart and decide to be friends instead. He turns soft like that now and then. That is, if you weren't planning on going anywhere. You weren't, were ya?"_

_Frisk shook his head._

_"Good. Let's head out then."_

* * *

Frisk chewed on his lip the next night. The day was uneventful. Tomorrow he would have to meet up with Toriel and the others.

He and Sans hadn't ended up talking that day.

_He forgot about you,_ his mind teased him cruelly. _He despises you. Who'd wanna talk with a little suicidal freak like you anyways?_

Frisk forced his demons to shut up, burying his face in his pillow and letting out a small, muffled sob.

In a way, Frisk was sort of happy Sans forgot. He had no time whatsoever to think out what he was going to say to the comedian, and he'd surely freeze at every question thrown at him.

Still, Sans seemed pretty desperate to talk to the small bean despite not showing it. Maybe...?

The child was brought out of his own thoughts by the sound of knocking at his door.

"Hey kiddo, it's me. Can I come in?"

Both relief and fear flooded Frisk at the same time. Relief he hadn't been forgotten, but fear that he would actually have to finally face his demons, and in front of Sans, too.

"Y-Yes!" he found himself calling out, scrubbing at his face before burying his face back into his pillow, clutching it tighter than ever before.

He heard the door creak open and shut. Footsteps approaching his bed.

"Sorry I couldn't talk any sooner," A slight sink in his mattress as Sans sat down at the edge beside him. "Pap needed my help with a few things. Hope ya don't think I was ignorin' ya or anythin'."

Frisk shook his head.

"Yes you did think I was ignoring you, or no you didn't think I was ignoring you?"

Frisk shrugged.

A heavy sigh filled the room. "Frisk, ya need ta look at me. We can't talk unless ya look at me."

The child in question cringed. He cringed at Sans' voice. The skeleton sounded so tired. So worn out. Yet here he was, wasting his time with a waste of space like him.

Why?

Frisk swallowed. He slowly brought his face up from his pillow to meet Sans' eyes.

Except he couldn't.

Sans' chest was as far as his warm eyes would go. They couldn't go any further; he'd break.

"Frisk."

Two bony fingers finding their way under his chin, and suddenly he was gazing into Sans' eyes.

Frisk dropped his gaze as a tremor flooded his body and warm tears sprang into his eyes. "I'm sorry" he apologized simply, biting down on his lip so a sob wouldn't escape. "I didn't mean to..."

A tearful yelp escaped him as he was suddenly yanked-not aggressively-by his arm by Sans and before he knew it he was in the skeleton's lap, piled against Sans' chest. He could feel Sans' chest rise and fall heavily as the comedian heaved another sigh. Frisk feared he was angry, but no. The sigh didn't sound like the previous; it wasn't angry nor tired.

It was sad. Empathetic. If Frisk wasn't mistaken, he heard a twinge of guilt too.

"Kid," he breathed, resting his chin upon Frisk's head. "Do you remember that talk you and I had? Y'know, the one like, maybe a week before all this crap started? That one?"

"M-hmm..." Frisk hummed, voice muffled and choked up.

"Well," Sans swallowed. "Everything I said, I meant it. I could never hate ya, Frisk, no matter what ya do. Even with all this genocidal shit that's been goin' on, never once have I hated ya. I was disappointed, but I didn't hate ya. 'Sides, I didn't know then what I know now. Now 'm not gonna lie, there will be some things that yer gonna do in the future that's gonna disgust, hurt, disappoint, anger and scare me, but none of 'em will ever make me hate ya. Ya know why? 'Cause regardless of the circumstance, regardless of the situation, yer still _you_. This kind, generous, funny, strange, heart of gold, tenacious, selfless, sweet kid. I wouldn't change nor trade ya for the world. Yer amazing and perfect just the way ya are.

When I first met ya, I thought you were like all the other kids. But you _weren_ ' _t_. You were _different_. And there I was, tellin' myself, "m not gonna get attached, m not gonna get attached, 'm not gonna get attached". I promised someone a long time ago that when the next human falls down here, that I'd protect and keep 'em safe. I was hesitant of course, but I picked it up. I mean, it was less work than my job bein' a sentry. I never really saw myself gettin' that close ta ya. Thought this job was like bein' a spy or somethin'. Don't interact, keep an eye on, leave. It _wasn_ ' _t_. When I did finally meet ya, I could already feel myself gettin' attached ta ya no matter how hard I tried. An' before I knew it, I _was_ attached.

An' now I can see why, I mean, who _wouldn_ 't get attached to a sweet kid like ya? 'Specially since Papyrus just fell in love with ya. Thought you were the cutest thing ever ta him. Heh. ..Look kid, I'm always here for ya. Ya know that, don't 'cha? Even when 'm angry at ya for somethin', even when we get into an argument, even when yer grounded, even when you feel the most alone you could ever possibly feel, 'm _here_. I made the mistake once of leavin' ya behind when ya needed me an' that's why we're where we are now, but _never_ again, kiddo." Sans squeezed Frisk tightly. "Yer never gonna lose me ta anyone or anythin'. 'M here. 'M here, and I'm never lettin' ya go again no matter what happens. 'm never gonna try ta hurt ya, and I _won_ ' _t_ let _anythin_ ' happen ta ya.

Frisk, 'm gonna say it again. This _wasn_ ' _t_ yer fault. I don' care what you or anyone else says or thinks about it. It isn't. You weren't in control. It wasn't you killin' my brother or our friends, it was that...that _demon_. Yer too kind ta even _think_ on that level, and don't you _ever_ let _anyone_ convince ya otherwise. 'M gonna keep tellin' ya this, even if I have ta reassure ya till' the day I die I'll do it. It has never been, nor will it ever be _yer_ fault.

It's my job ta protect ya, and 'm gonna follow through on it. We'll figure this out together. But I can't help ya if ya don't let me in. Okay?" Sans finished, squeezing Frisk slightly tighter.

Frisk sniffled slightly and nodded, "...Okay, Sans." he mumbled sleepily.

A few more minutes of the comedian holding him and rubbing his back. Sans glanced at the clock and decided it was time for Frisk to get some needed rest.

He hesitated, before mumbling into Frisk's hair, "...I love ya, kiddo..."

The skeleton pressed a short, platonic kiss to his temple before laying Frisk down in his bed and pulling the blankets up on him.

Sans got up and walked towards the door, opening it and beginning to walk out. Before he got into the hallway, he heard a small reply. It was sleepy and slightly muffled, but it was Frisk.

"Love you too, Sans..."

A small blue blush dusted Sans' cheekbones as he felt warmth in his heart and he snickered, quietly shutting the door and walking to his room to get some sleep himself.

Toriel would kill him if he fell asleep when she was talking tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my heart nearly exploded from joy and sadness when I was writing this chapter. :P
> 
> Just for future reference, I don't ship Frans, so my future stories will not have Frisk and Sans paired together, as Frisk in my stories sees Sans as more of a parental figure and best/close friend. So when Sans told Frisk he loved him, he meant as a friend(vice versa) because let's be honest as Sans admitted he is totally attached to the kid at this point and sees Frisk as his kid who he needs to protect. XD
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed!


	10. Hot Dogs and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk stared at his shoes. "This isn't really a 'we' thing." He muttered.

Frisk giggled as Sans stacked hot dogs on top of his head just like old times. The child did his best to balance them all. 

Sans chuckled and handed Frisk a hot dog, which the boy took and gratefully took a bite out. 

"So," Undyne uttered, grabbing everyone's attention. "What's the plan? How are we gonna stop this demon?"

Frisk's smile fell. He unstacked the hot dogs from atop his head and placed them on Sans' stand individually. 

He gazed at his shoes in disintrest. "...This really isn't a 'we' thing." He muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whaddaya mean this isn't a 'we' thing, Frisk!?" Undyne exclaimed. "Fuck, kid--this demon wiped out the entire Underground for who knows how long--"

"3 months. 50 genocide runs in 3 months. Maybe more. I lost track after 50." Sans cut in. 

"--yeah, what Sans said, she _possessed_ you to kill everyone and you just want us to _let_ _this_ _go_!? Frisk, you can't do this alone! You can't expect _us_ to stand here and _watch_ you do this alone!! You need our help, kid!!"

Frisk bit his lip. "There _is_ a way to stop her," he confessed. "But I don't think any of you are going to like it." 

It was silent for a few heartbeats until Sans broke it. 

"Kid," he spoke; Frisk turned to him. "Ya better not be thinkin' what I think ya are." He said warningly. 

Frisk sighed. "Sans, it's the only way--"

"Bull! There's always another way! Yer just choosin' the cowardly and dangerously reckless way! Remember what I said last night? 'M not gonna stand here and let you sacrifice yerself to this demon to make things end. No more dyin', Frisk. No more doin' this on yer own."

"But Sans--"

" _No_ buts, Frisk! You promised me, and you _better_ not break that promise otherwise you're gonna have a _really_ bad time." 

Frisk let out a defeated sigh. Nobody was on board with his plan. He didn't want to break his promise to Sans, but this truly was the only way to get rid of Chara not permanently, but keep her away for the longest time possible. He would just have to roll with their plan for now, and put his own plan into action when the time was right.

Frisk smiled bitterly. "Okay, Sans. Okay." 

"Good," Sans huffed and turned to the others. "Now. Let's come up with a _logical_ plan." 

Frisk spaced out as the others chatted and ranted, trying to come up with a plan. A giggle rang in his ears and he glanced to his right to see Chara leaning her weight on him with a smirk. 

He glared and shrugged her off, walking towards where the others were huddled. Her smirk fell and she growled, disappearing. 

* * *

Frisk had fallen asleep against a tree after listening to the others contemplate what to do. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like they were becoming hopeless. He felt so bad for them. They didn't deserve this. None of them deserved any of this.

It wasn't a surprise when he groggily opened his eyes and saw Chara sitting across from him, hatred and mischeif storming in her eyes. It didn't take him long to realize he had unconsciusly entered his mindscape. 

Frisk glared, dizzily sitting up. "What do you want, Chara?" He bit out. 

Chara merely chuckled. " **Tsk tsk tsk, Frisk. You broke our deal.** " She chided, looking and sounding full of herself. 

"I didn't want to hide things anymore! I've put everyone through enough pain with the genocide runs. I wasn't going to put them through any more with me killing myself." He stated hotly.

Chara hummed. " **Oh believe me, I get it, Frisk. Too much of a coward I see. What a shame. You were so close, too. Ohhh well.** "

Frisk's suspicious glare deepened. "What are you gonna do...?" He questioned gingerly.

Chara stood. " **The deal was if you don't do what I tell you, I'll make your comedian friend and everyone else feel pain like they've never experienced, pain worse than any of the other thousand genocide runs. Y'know, it was painful enough for trashbag to see his brother's dust. Maybe I should make him _watch_ me kill him this time! Or even better," **her smirk grew.  **"Make him watch me kill both of you."**

"I won't let you do this, Chara." Frisk hissed. 

**"Oh really? Because last time you tried to stop me, Frisk, do you know what happened? I know what happened. You died. You _failed_. You destroyed everything by your own hand, and you failed your friends." **

"This time will be a lot different." The latter uttered, determinedly. 

**"Yes. It _will_." **

Frisk looked down. "The other kids before me," he blurted. 

Chara's smirk fell.  **"What about them?"**

"Did they have the same power I do to...y'know, SAVE and RESET?" 

Chara snorted, glaring at the ground.  **"No you idiot, they didn't. You're the very first fallen human to have so much DETERMINATION to the point where you're able to SAVE and RESET. Come back after you die. The others, they died once...and they never came back. That's why I chose you instead of one of them. I knew if I waited long enough, you'd come to me, and sure enough, you did. Only you have the DETERMINATION--the power I need to destroy and then leave this wretched world behind."**

She began to walk away, casting him one last glance.  **"And believe me, I will destroy everything. Even if it means I have to destroy you first."** She smirked.  **"See you in the next genocide run, _partner_." **

She disappeared and his vision went black. 

* * *

When he woke up, he found his vision wasn't any lighter. It was dark, and he found that he was in his bedroom at Sans and Papyrus's house. His home. 

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he noticed with shock that it was nightfall. How long had he been asleep for..? 

Reaching over and switching on his bedroom light, he noticed a plate of spaghetti on the floor. 

Frisk got out of bed and touched it. Still mildly warm. It must've been placed here not too long ago. 

He blushed in spite of himself when he heard his stomach growl. 

The child frowned when he noticed a note next to the plate. He picked it up and read it. 

"You were out like a light for quite a while. Worried me and Paps, but we figured you're just tired. You're getting enough sleep at night, right? You better be, kiddo. You'll need your energy because we came up with a safe plan where hopefully nobody gets hurt. And you better keep that promise. We're behind you every step of the way. Get as much rest as ya need, kiddo. We'll see you in the morning. Enjoy Paps' spaghetti." 

-Sans

Pain and warmth flooded his heart, tears streaking his cheeks as he smiled. He would keep everyone safe, no matter what the sacrifice he would have to make. Including if the sacrifice was himself. With that thought set in stone, he began eating his plate of spaghetti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured with my tablet about to die at 2%, I may as well update this, so there ya go! I'm halfway through! Yay!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :P


	11. The scars you can't see are the hardest to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk picked at some loose string on his sweater as Sans applied new bandages to his scars. 
> 
> He scuffed his shoe against the carpet. "Sans?" 
> 
> "Yeah, kiddo?"
> 
> "Sans, have you ever self-harmed before?"
> 
> In which we learn how the trio's friendship started and Sans & Frisk have a heart-to-heart talk about a sensitive topic.

*Flashback*

 

Frisk gratefully shoved his last bite of spaghetti into his mouth, satisfied grin plastered onto his face. 

 

"NYEH HEH HEH! I SEE SOMEBODY LOVES MY SPAGHETTI." Papyrus chuckled triumphantly.

 

"Who wouldn't love your spaghetti, bro? It's delicious." Sans commented nonchalantly from his place on the couch.

 

"INDEED." The taller skeleton paused, grin growing wider, "WELL, I SUPPOSE IT'S TIME TO TAKE THE HUMAN DOWN SO I CAN BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH~! OH, I WILL BE SO POPULAR!"

 

Frisk froze, his look of content twisting into an expression of absolute horror.

 

If you leave, they...ASGORE will kill you.

 

Toriel's words echoed in his mind and he felt like he was going to vomit his dinner back up. These weird skeletons weren't really going to take him to his death, were they? They seemed so nice. The taller one would not sacrifice a small child for popularity!

 

...Would he?

 

"SANS, HURRY! I DO NOT WANT TO KEEP THEM WAITING FOR LONG!" Papyrus scolded his brother as Sans lazily stood from the couch and pulled his jacket back on.

 

"Chill bro, I'm comin'." Sans chuckled as he pulled his arm through the last sleeve.

 

"Alright, let's go." The shorter skeleton grinned at his brother, walking over to the duo.

 

"FINALLY! COME ALONG NOW, HUMAN." Papyrus beamed, grabbing Frisk's hand and missing the child's attempt to immediately get out of the grip.

 

The feeling on fear in the pit of Frisk's stomach grew as he walked down the busy streets of Snowdin with the two skeletons. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he felt monsters glaring and smirking at him left and right.

 

He faded in and out of reality, catching bits and pieces of Papyrus's proud bragging and Sans' chuckles at his brother.

 

He didn't want to die like this. Not before he got to see his mom again...

 

Papyrus must have noticed his distress because he stopped and faced the small child. "HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked in concern.

 

Frisk froze. This was his one chance to get away. His eyes darted back and forward anxiously as he tried to think up an excuse. At last, he thought of a clever one. He gulped and pointed in a random direction, "U-Umm, hey! Look at that! Another fallen human!"

 

As expected, Papyrus gasped and spun around, letting go of Frisk's hand in the process in a twinkle in his eyes. "WOWIE! REALLY!?" he exclaimed.

 

Frisk took this opportunity and spun on his heel, jumping into a full sprint as he ran away from the monsters.

 

"SANS! THE HUMAN IS GETTING AWAY! AFTER HIM!" Frisk heard Papyrus yell after him, but he didn't look back once as he continued to run, picking up his speed slightly.

 

The boy didn't know where he was going, he just ran and ran eventually running out of Snowdin and into what appeared to be the woods.

 

Frisk chose to finally look behind him at this time. He was relieved to see nobody there, but his relief quickly died as when he looked back in front of him he realized he was running towards the edge of what seemed to be a hill, and trying to stop himself but failing he tripped over a rock and tumbled down the large hill, his right leg hitting another rock hard along the way until he finally reached the bottom and landed face first in the ice cold snow.

 

"O-Ow..." Frisk whimpered breathlessly, gradually sitting up and rubbing at his head. The child got up and tried to walk, but searing hot pain shot through his right leg sending tears to Frisk's eyes and he let out a cry of pain, falling back down.

 

The brunette tried one more time only for the same thing to happen all over again. Realizing something was seriously wrong with his leg, Frisk sniffled as tears rolled down his face and he pulled himself up against a tree, resting a hand on his leg.

 

Frisk looked around at his surroundings. He was all alone in the Underground with nobody to love him and nobody to care for him or protect him. This realization caused a sob to escape his throat and Frisk sobbed quietly, wishing he could be anywhere but here. Another sob escaped him as he touched his right leg. It hurt so bad, like it was on fire.

 

He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve this. Had he been a bad kid? He didn't think so, he had always been nice to everybody from what he could recall. Yet here he was, stuck in a scary place full of scary monsters with no way out. He wished his mother was here, and the thought of his mother made him sob harder.

 

It felt like hours had passed, the child sobbing brokenly, face buried in his good knee, crying until there were no tears left to cry. After a while the child just sat there, ready to abandon all hope.

 

"AH! THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN!"

 

Frisk jumped at the familiar voice. He dared himself to look up from his knee, tears dried on his cheeks. There was Sans and Papyrus, walking towards him until they were right in front of him, smiles plastered on their faces. Fresh tears ran down his face.

 

"YOU SURE ARE HARD TO TRACK DOWN, HUMAN! BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED THE TASK OF FINDING YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!"Papyrus chuckled, placing his hands on his hips with a confident grin. "NOW IT'S TIME TO--NYEH?" Papyrus paused, smile dropping when he noticed Frisk's position. He frowned. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

 

Frisk sobbed and whimpered, backing further and further up against the tree, wishing it would swallow him whole and take him away from this awful place. With all honesty, if Papyrus had a heart it would break in two at the sight. His kind and loving nature told him that something was seriously wrong.

 

Papyrus knelt in front of the child, causing the boy to let out another whimper.

 

"HUMAN, HUMAN IT'S OKAY. WE ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU. WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, WE JUST WANT TO HELP YOU, OKAY?" Papyrus cooed in the gentlest voice he could, calming the crying child down a little.

 

Sans noticed that Frisk was clutching at his right leg and frowned in thought. He knelt next to his younger brother.

 

"Hey kiddo," he started. "Is, uh...something wrong with yer leg there?"

 

Frisk sniveled and whimpered, mumbling a small "uh-huh" and a nod.

 

"Can I see it?"

 

The small child gave the skeleton a fearful look that Sans picked up on.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt it any further, kid. I know you don't know me, but...I just need you to trust me, alright?"

 

Frisk hesitated for a few minutes, before he finally nodded in defeat.

 

Sans leaned in closer and gripped Frisk's leg as carefully as he could. His golden leg was black and blue, and it seemed pretty fragile as when he touched it at first Frisk let out a small cry and Sans apologized.

 

"I'm not Alphys, Pap," Sans told Papyrus, turning to him. "but I think the kid's leg is broken."

 

"B-BROKEN!? HOW?" Papyrus questioned worriedly.

 

"I fell down here and hit my leg a couple times.." Frisk mumbled with a small sniffle.

 

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, SANS?" Pap frowned.

 

"Well," Sans huffed, putting his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "I guess we should head to Alphys and have his leg checked out. She is a master at these types of things after all."

 

"LOGICAL. THAT'S LOGICAL." Papyrus nodded and smiled down at the human. "COME NOW, HUMAN. WE SHALL GET YOU PATCHED UP AND MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE BRAND NEW!"

 

"I'll carry ya, since ya can't walk n' all." Sans winked, hoisting the child up on his back and Frisk couldn't help but smile, leaning into the shorter skeleton.

 

The trip truly wasn't that long, but considering how tired Frisk was it seemed especially long. In fact the small child had fallen asleep on Sans' back and was gently nudged awake fifteen minutes later.

 

"We're here, kid." Sans told him and Frisk gazed up at the building in front of them. It seemed awfully big, that was for sure.

 

"you called Alphys ahead of time, right bro?" Frisk heard Sans ask his brother as they walked inside.

 

"YES. SHE SEEMED QUITE SURPRISED." Papyrus riposted, playing with his scarf out of habit.

 

"that would make sense. A kid hasn't fallen down here in at least five years." Sans stated before calling out, "HEY, ALPHYS?! WHERE ARE YA!?"

 

"C-C-Coming!" The trio heard said monster stammer in the distance and in a matter of seconds a nerdy, awkward looking yellow monster was walking towards them. Her mouth nearly dropped open at the sight of Frisk.

 

"W-Wow, y-you guys really weren't joking! A human!" She gaped in awe, stepping closer. Alphys cleared her throat and smiled at Frisk. "H-Hi there, I'm D-Dr. Alphys, b-b-but you c-can j-just c-c-call me A-Alphys if y-you'd like." She held out her hand.

 

Frisk, who was hiding shyly, smiled and shook her hand. "H-Hi. I'm Frisk."

 

Alphys glanced down and noticing Frisk's leg, she gasped. "W-Wow! T-That's q-q-quite s-some i-injury you g-got t-t-there! H-How a-about w-we take y-y-you t-to m-my office a-and w-we check it out?"

 

In Alphys's office, Sans set Frisk down on one of the chairs. "By the way, we'd kinda appreciate it if you kept this just between the four of us. Don't need the whole Underground chasing us and the kid around. 'Specially not Undyne." He uttered.

 

"O-Of c-course! A-As f-far as I'm c-concerned, this is j-j-just a h-harmless little s-secret." Alphys agreed and bent down to inspect Frisk's leg.

 

She was silent for a few minutes before finally saying, "Y-Yup, t-that's d-definitely a b-b-broken l-leg." She stated, backing up.

 

"IS IT BAD?" Papyrus questioned apprehensively.

 

"O-Oh n-no. W-Well, n-not r-really. S-See, h-he has an i-incomplete f-fr-fracture. I-In o-other w-words, t-the b-b-bone i-is p-pretty jacked up a-and c-cracked badly f-from what I c-can tell, b-but the b-bone i-isn't s-separated in t-t-two. I-I w-would a-advise n-not w-w-walking on it t-too

M-Much a-and g-giving i-it p-p-plenty t-time t-to h-h-heal f-for a-at least f-four weeks. A-After t-t-that, i-it sh-should be j-j-just f-fine." Alphys explained.

 

Alphys looked at Papyrus. "S-Speaking of w-w-which, P-Papyrus, c-can y-you help m-me go g-get some i-ice? I-It's p-pretty i-important t-to n-nurse t-t-the l-leg right a-after a f-fracture."

 

Papyrus grinned. "OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE RIGHT WITH YOU!"

 

The tall skeleton pointed at Frisk, startling him. "HUMAN! IT SEEMS OUR CHALLENGE IS ON HOLD FOR RIGHT NOW! BUT AS SOON AS YOUR LEG GETS BETTER, PREPARE FOR A BRAWL! NYEH HEH HEH!" With that, the enthusiastic skeleton turned and ran off to catch up with Alphys.

 

Sans chuckled, "Heh. Told ya my brother was harmless, kiddo."

 

Frisk gave a shaky grin, "Yeah..." he murmured, stifling a sniffle.

 

"So," Sans sighed. "Do...do yer parents know you're, uh...down here?"

 

Frisk shrugged. "I dunno." He mumbled, tears shining in his eyes. "I--I doubt they'd care. We--we don't have the best relationship." He confessed tearfully.

 

Sans snorted, full on knowing what that was like. "Yeah, I hear ya." He paused, "Well...since you seem like ya have nowhere else ta go.....why....why don't 'cha stay with us for a bit?"

 

"You--you don't have to do that." Frisk stated.

 

"yeah, I know. But hey, Paps seems to have taken a pretty good liking to ya, and you seem like a pretty cool kid, plus he can keep an eye on ya so when ya get better he can finally have the brawl he planned. So it's kind of a win-win, ya know? Whaddaya say?"

 

Frisk didn't say anything for a few minutes, causing the skeleton to frown. "Uhh, kiddo? You al--"

 

Sans was cut off by the small child throwing his arms around him and squeezing tight. "Thanks Sans," the boy sobbed.

 

A soft grin plastered itself on Sans' face and he chuckled, pulling the kid off and into a noogie, causing Frisk to let out a yelp of protest and a small laugh.

 

"You're such a little weirdo," Sans snickered.

 

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling deep down in his gut that he was going to like this kid.

* * *

Frisk didn't get up as early as he usually did the next morning. He was plagued with two or three, possibly more nightmares throughout the night.

 

The child slept in until noon. Papyrus nor Sans woke him up or stopped him. They only checked on his sleeping form if they got concerned and wanted to make sure he was still there and okay.

 

When he finally woke up, his body felt like lead. He sat up dizzily, wiping some sleep out of his eyes. His night terrors were beginning to intensify horror wise, and he had no doubt Chara had something to do with it.

 

Possibly to stop him from going through with his own plan.

When Frisk finally did go downstairs, he was surprised to see that Papyrus wasn't anywhere to be seen. He did however notice Sans sitting on the couch and approached the skeleton. 

"Mornin' kiddo," Sans greeted, reaching over and ruffling Frisk's hair causing the latter to blush with a smile and he sat down next to him. 

 

"Morning Sans. Uhm...where's Papyrus?" Frisk riposted curiously. 

"Daily training with Undyne. He should be back in a few hours." Sans informed with a wink. 

 

"Oh. Okay." Frisk smiled. 

 

Sans' grin abruptly dropped as his gaze fell upon one of Frisk's arms. "uhh...bucko? Yer..uh..yer bleedin'." 

 

" _What_?" Frisk questioned in alarm and confusion, following Sans' gaze and pulling up his sweater sleeve. Sure enough, one of the wounds from when he was self-harming had opened up and was gushing out a little bit of blood. 

"Oh gee," Frisk snorted. "I--I must've accidentally opened it back up by hitting my arm on something somehow." 

"Ehh, don't sweat it, kiddo. We'll just wrap it up. We need to replace those old bandages anyways." Sans assured and got up from the couch with Frisk, the child following him into the kitchen where Sans pulled some medicine and bandages out. 

 

It was deadly silent as Sans applied medicine to his open wound and wrapped it up. No sound was made aside from the small "ouch" Frisk made when the medicine touched the wound or the wound was handled too roughly, and the sheepish "sorry" from Sans when that happened. 

 

Frisk picked at some loose string on his sweater as Sans applied new bandages to his wounds. 

 

He swallowed hard and looked down, scuffing his shoe against the carpet. "...Sans?" He asked quietly. 

 

"Yeah, kiddo?" Sans replied, not taking his gaze off Frisk's arms. 

 

"Sans, have _you_ ever self-harmed before?" 

 

The skeleton froze, a lost look suddenly on his face. Frisk gulped. He knew he had gone too far asking that question. Right when he was about to apologize for asking and change the subject, Sans spoke. 

 

"Heh. Why do ya think I was so hard on ya when I found out _you_ were doing it?" Sans snickered, meeting Frisk's gaze. "Yeah, I've self-harmed before. I was right around your age when I did it, perhaps a few years older but not a lot. I don't exactly have the rosiest childhood ta be honest with ya. I mean, it wasn't so bad to the point where I wanted ta die, but like all childhoods it wasn't perfect. I remember my demons talking to me every single day, trying to bring me down. Until eventually, I let my demons get the best of me and I self-harmed. Not deep enough to form scars, but deep enough to hurt. This feeling grew every single day until eventually I wanted to kill myself. I started having thoughts about it and how I was going to do it. Heck, if it hadn't been for Pap noticing my cuts, I probably would have eventually gone through with it. When Paps found out, in that moment never have I felt so ashamed, but then again never have I felt so loved. Ashamed because I took the high road instead of simply going to talk to him, but loved because I knew he cared enough to stop me. It made me realize that in yer darkest times, even if you don't believe it, no matter how much you doubt it there's _always_ people out there who love and care for you. 'N they'll find ya. Ya just gotta be patient and keep holding on. If not for yerself, do it for the people who love ya." Sans stated. 

 

Frisk nodded, tears filling his eyes as Sans went quiet and continued to inspect his wounds. 

 

"Frisk," Sans suddenly said. "These aren't _all_ from during your time in the Underground so far, are they? I see two or three that look older than any of them." 

 

Frisk swallowed, sniffling. "L-Life w-wasn't so great up there..." he confessed, voice squeaky and small. 

 

Sans stared at him for a few heartbeats before mutely leaning forward and gathering the boy in his arms. This broke the child and Frisk sobbed, burying his face in Sans' hoodie. 

 

"I-I....*hic* I d-didn't...*hic* I d-didn't k-know what to do, Sansss..." he sobbed softly, shaking. "I-It...it was n-never r-really "home" u-up there....I j-just...*hic* I-I f-felt s-so a-alone...a-and s-scared...I-I just....I f-felt w-worthless....a-and I j-just wanted...*hic* I j-just wanted to--" 

 

"Shh" Sans cut him off gently. "Don't you dare say that 'd' word, kiddo. 'N don't talk about yourself that way. You deserve this life. You and Paps are the two kindest people I know. Your life means so much to us. So don't ever think it's worthless. When this is all over, you don't have ta go back to that horrible place. You can just live with us. Okay?" 

 

Frisk nodded, sobbing slightly harder. " _'M_ _scared_...." he squeezed out.   


 

"I know," Sans whispered, hugging him tighter. "I know, kid. We're gonna help you through this." He nuzzled the child. "Whatever happens we're always one step behind you. You don't have to be scared anymore because you won't be alone any longer. Don't worry." 


	12. Cheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk learns a little something about a certain little someone's past.（╹◡╹）

WARNING: Foul Language & Violence Ahead. You have been warned.

Frisk blinked in surprise as he found himself standing in surrounding darkness. He groaned in frustration, running a hand over his face.

"Very funny, Chara!" He called out into the darkness. "I know you're being a big baby and you don't wanna be defeated but you will be one way or another! So just suck it up, end the joke and let me get some sleep for once!"

The child frowned at no response. Usually Chara would throw back a snarky or cocky remark, but no. Nothing.

/C-Chara..?/ he tried contacting her in his mind. /Are you there..?/

He got the same response. It both concerned and bewildered him. He had this weird feeling that this dream or whatever it was wasn't Chara's doing. At least, not this time.

So what the hell was it?

" _You worthless piece of shit!"_

Frisk gasped and whipped his head to the source of the sound. Before him was a vision. A tall man in a suit with brown hair and shadow cast over his eyes so his expression was unreadable, standing in front of a tiny girl wearing a plain light green sweater, white stockings and red sneakers. Tears were streaking her face like a waterfall, dripping to the ground. She didn't meet what Frisk assumed to be her father's gaze. Beside her was a broken vase shattered on the floor and a baseball not too many inches away from it.

" _Just look at what the fuck you've done now, Chara!"_

Frisk's eyes widened. "Chara..?" He repeated under his breath in astonishment.

" _Fucking-look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

Slowly, the girl did as she was told, and sure enough it was Chara. Frisk recognized those deep red eyes anywhere.

" _What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?!"_

_Chara sniffled, choking on a sob. "I-I didn't mean to, daddy...I was just playing and...it just happ-"_

A shrill yelp filled the air and Frisk's eyes widened in terror, backing away slightly from the scene. He could still see the man's hand raised, and Chara trembling with more tears flooding her face, hunched over and both hands over her mouth, some blood dribbling out from between her fingers and onto the floor.

_Chara sobbed, glancing back up at her father gingerly. "D-Dadd-"_

_She was cut off a second and final time by her father slapping her across the face so hard it caused her to fall to the floor. The_ _brunette went from clutching at her bloody mouth to handling her now bruised cheek._

_When she finally looked up, disgust was written all over his face. He growled. "Go to your room."_

_No act of movement merely fueled his anger._

_"NOW!" He yelled and Chara let out another sob and whimper, barely managing to pick herself up. She ran off and disappeared around the corner to what Frisk assumed to be her room._

_Frisk glared hotly at the man, watching him take a swig from a bottle of booze. Despite being a peace-loving pacifist, he felt the urge to punch the man right then and there. Nobody deserved to be treated that way by their own father, not even Chara._

_Instead he ran around the corner where Chara disappeared and found a flight of stairs. He gingerly walked the flight of stairs and frowned once he realized he lost his look-alike. There were at least six rooms up there. He didn't have to search long, however, because he barely reached searching the second room when he heard fresh sobs from behind him._

_He swallowed thickly and approached the room door, reaching out and turning the knob. He looked at it in confusion and sighed upon realization that it was locked. Frisk closed his eyes and leaned his full weight against the door._

_The child's eyes widened and he yelped when he fell through and when he looked back up he found he was in Chara's bedroom._

_/Did I just fall through a solid object?/ He thought to himself. /B-But...that wouldn't make sense...unless I'm a.../ The truth hit him like a brick and he gazed down at his barely visible and solid form. /A spirit. That means this must be a memory...before Chara fell into the Underground and died../_

_The sound of whimpers brought him back to reality and he gazed at the lump in front of him, blanket covering most of the body except Chara's head, her face buried in her pillow as her body convulsed with uneven sobs and whimpers, blood and tears staining the pristine material._

_Frisk felt his heart ache. "Chara.." he mumbled, reaching out and touching her shoulder. He knew she couldn't see him, but when he touched her she sobbed even harder, increasing his urge to at least attempt to comfort her._

_Confusion flooded his veins when he abruptly noticed a picture on her nightstand. With his unoccupied hand, he picked it up and gazed at it. His blood turned to ice._

_In the photo, the theme was very dark. It seemed to be raining and there were tombstones all around. Chara's father was next to one of the tombstones while Chara was fallen in front of one of them and clutching at it whilst crying. Under the photo it read "R.I.P. Mommy"._

_Frisk felt even worse for Chara. He had no idea her life was so rough before the Underground. Placing the photo back on the nightstand, Frisk fell to the ground and leaned against her bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of her muffled cries._

* * *

  _He was awakened by the sounds of yelling and screaming. Frisk jumped when he heard the door slam open and he looked up, seeing Chara standing there with a weak glare, sweater off and in hands revealing her black and blue bruises all over her back, tears streaming down her face. Her father was there again, standing on the other side of the doorway._

_"you're worthless." He spat. "I wish you were dead." He turned and slammed the door in the poor child's face. Chara fell to the ground and sobbed some more._

_Frisk could merely give a pained frown as he watched Chara cry and pick herself up after a few minutes. She walked over to her bed and stuck her hand under her pillow, pulling out a knife. It wasn't until then that Frisk noticed the scars. So, so many scars, covering both of Chara's arms and wrists. It didn't take him long to figure out that they were intentional._

_Chara whimpered as she drew a thin yet deep line across her wrist, dark blood instantly seeping out from the open wound. She gave a weak, bitter smile. "That's okay" she mumbled. "I wish I was dead, too."_

_The girl sniffled, fed up. She shoved her knife hastily in her pocket and went over to the window, unlocking it. Chara opened it and gingerly climbed out, startling Frisk._

_"Ch-Chara! Wait!" he called out, and realizing it was fruitless to call her name he levitated after her._

_It was hard to keep up with his counterpart, levitating above the large crowd of villagers. Some deliberately pushed and shoved by the girl, confusing and frustrating Frisk._

_He finally noticed her on her knees, crawling out through a small hole in the crowd. She got back on her feet and picked up her pace, running again and Frisk kept up the best he could. Surprisingly floating was so much slower than running._

_Frisk watched Chara get on a bus and he followed her, gingerly sitting next to the latter who was looking out the window in disinterest. He involuntarily cringed at the look in her eyes. He was so used to seeing her so confident, so vain, so full of herself. It made him feel slightly nauseous and broke him just a little at the sight of nothing but hopelessness, agony and misery shining in her dull, colorless and empty eyes._

_Frisk began picking at his sweater out of habit and glanced up at the sign in the bus that usually showed the current destination. His stomach dropped and he paled at the familiar name spelled out._

_'MT. EBOTT'_

_The peace-lover gazed at his parallel sadly. "Chara..." he mumbled, hand going over to grip Chara's. His gaze soured further, puling away when Chara abruptly pulled her hand towards her face and wiped away a stray tear, sniffling quietly and crossing her arms over her chest. The duo was quiet for the rest of the trip._

_"This stop is for Mt. Ebott! If this is your stop, please get off now!" The driver's voice rang in everyone's ears twenty five minutes later._

_Unsurprisingly Chara was the only one who rose from her seat, walking towards the doors and handing the driver some money before jumping off the steps not bothering to take a final look at the bus as the doors closed and the vehicle drove away, tires screeching._

_Chara inhaled and exhaled deeply and began her trip up the trail. Frisk watched her every movement as she continued to climb the mountain until finally, Chara stood at the top of the mountain, legs and arms and face caked in blood and dirt due to some tumbles and falls along the way._

_For a moment, hesitance was written on Chara's face as she gazed down at the long fall that was certain to kill her, but DETERMINATION quickly overcame the uncertainty and anxiety and leaning over, she allowed herself to lose her balance and fall._

_Frisk followed suit after she landed in the flower bed. He sat next to her as he knew that she wasn't dead, instead unconscious. Knowing her, he just knew she would be beyond upset when she woke up._

_Sure enough, Chara regained consciousness a short while later. A small groan escaped the girl as she slowly opened her eyes. It didn't take long for Chara to gather her bearings and her eyes widened in horror. She shot up on her knees and gazed at her surroundings. Frustrated tears filled her eyes and she let out an angry scream, thrusting her fists down on the flower bed._

_"No! No no no no no no!" She yelled and let out a sob, leaning over and gazing at the poppies that were becoming wet with her tears. "No, this isn't fair! I shouldn't be here! Why am I still here!?" She let out another sob, hopeless tears streaking her cheeks. "W-Why can't I j-just die...?"_

_"U-Umm, excuse me?"_

_Frisk recognized that familiar timid voice. His head shot up alongside Chara's and their gaze fell upon a shy goat boy, fear written on his face._

_Chara threw him a suspicious glare. "W-Who are you?" She questioned, wiping at her wet cheeks and snotty nose, regaining her composure and blushing slightly in embarrassment as she knew he saw her breakdown._

_"O-Oh, w-well...I-I'm Asriel. I-I live here." Asriel stammered in response. Seeing Chara raise a brow, he quickly spoke again. "O-Oh! I-I d-don't live here. W-What I meant is, I live beyond here...n-not too far, actually..."_

_"I see..." Chara mumbled, looking away for a few heartbeats._

_"S-So..." Asriel muttered. "Y-You don't look like any monster I've ever seen before. You must be a human. W-What's your name?"_

_Chara looked back at him and saw that he was in front of her now. He must have moved closer when she wasn't looking._

_"I am Chara." Chara responded. She looked him over. "you look younger than me," she noted, a small smile forming. "How old are you?"_

_Asriel puffed his chest out defiantly. "I doubt it. I'll have you know I'm six already."_

_"Interesting. I am seven."_

_Asriel's confidence deflated like a balloon. "Awe man.." he pouted._

_It was silent for a few moments until Asriel broke it, gazing up at the opening of the mountain. "Whoa, that looks like some fall..." he gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you didn't break anything?"_

_Chara shakily stood and tried to walk, but her ankle screamed in protest and she would have fallen again if it hadn't been for Asriel who caught her._

_Chara's face flushed in humiliation. "I-I might have injured my ankle...and...other things..." she admitted._

_Asriel frowned. "C'mon, let's get you back to my parents. I bet they can help."_

_"I am not sure. I do not want to be a burden."_

_"Don't be silly!" Asriel giggled. "They'll be happy to meet and help you! It's just around the corner! Let's go!"_

_Not giving Chara a chance to protest any further, he began gently dragging the girl away from the flower bed. Frisk floated after them, and he smiled at seeing Chara's shock disappear and a small grin grace her lips._

* * *

 " _Goodness, you sure scraped yourself up pretty good." Toriel chuckled as she tended to Chara's wounds. They were inside not only Toriel's but Asgore's home as well at the time, and Chara was sitting on top of the counter as Toriel gingerly wrapped gauze around her wounds and Asriel was laying stomach down on the living room floor, happily flipping through one of his comic books._

_"I am sorry. I do not mean to be any trouble...perhaps I should go once you are finished..." Chara mumbled shamefully._

_Toriel gasped, pausing in what she was currently doing to hold Chara's chin in her hands, startling the latter. "Do not be silly, my child! You are in no condition to go anywhere. And stop with that talk, you are no trouble whatsoever. We are happy to have you. Stay as long as you would like." The goat monster stated sternly before returning to what she was doing._

_"I...I'm really not a burden?"_

_"Of course not! We are happy to help." Toriel replied without looking back up this time, and Chara could feel that she truly meant it._

_Blinking away tears, Chara stared at the kitchen window and stayed quiet the rest of the time Toriel mended her injuries._

_"Asriel dear, why don't you go upstairs with Chara and show her your room?" Toriel called over to her son whilst gently placing Chara on the ground._

_Asriel smiled. "'Kay Mom!" he replied, getting up and approaching Chara, taking her hand. "C'mon Chara, let's go!"_

_Toriel giggled, watching her son and his new friend race off towards the stairs. "Be careful! Dinner is at seven sharp!" she called after them._

_"Okay!" Asriel called back._

_Upstairs the first thing Chara noticed was how large everything was. Almost as large as her own home. Wiping away tears, she let out a shaky sigh. It was never really much of a home now that she thought about it. Not since her mother died. Slowly, she was brought back to reality by Asriel's warm voice._

_"-I've got some new stuff and you'll love it, Chara, I just know you will! Sorry if my room's kinda messy, I was supposed to clean it yesterday but I forgot and we certainly weren't expecting a human to fall down here today. I am one of the biggest procrastinators alive, trust me you'd be surprised. Hahahaha." Asriel babbled anxiously with a grin before opening his room door._

_Frisk was surprised at the state of Asriel's room. He expected it to be messy as Asriel had just said and it was, but he still wasn't used to seeing it so unorganized. When he first arrived in the Underground and saw Asriel's room, it was perfectly neat, not a single sock littering the floor. Though Frisk supposed that was because Toriel cleaned some things up._

_"Hehe. Pretty great, huh?" Asriel grinned, placing his hands on his hips in pride._

_"your parents spoiled you with all of this?" Chara asked, facing the goat boy with a look of awe._

_"Of course! They'll be happy to give you your own room and spoil you with plenty of stuff too!"_

_Chara merely stared for a few more seconds before smirking, playfully pushing Asriel onto the ground. "You're such a nerd!" she teased._

_"What!? Am not!" Asriel laughed before lunging at her._

_The duo played around and wrestled with each other until they were breathless, and soon they were sitting next to each other and talking, leaning against Asriel's bed._

_"So, uh..." Asriel started. "What's your human family like, Chara?"_

_Chara's expression soured and she looked away from him, trying to hide her forming tears._

_Asriel noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong? Do...do you not have a family?"_

_Chara mutely shook her head, wiping her eyes on her sleeve._

_"Awe man, I'm so sorry!" Asriel symphasized and leaned in for a tight hug. Chara froze at first, but she quickly relaxed and allowed herself to be held by the goat boy._

_Asriel pulled away after a short while. "Well, look on the bright side! You've got us!" he beamed, and Chara did her best to hide a big grin and a blush, failing miserably._

_Asriel sighed. "Yeah..." he paused, "Y'know, growing up I was always taught about the war a whole lot. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. The war between humans and monsters all those years ago. Every since us monsters were sealed in the Underground, it seems there's always been tension between the two races. I just...I'm so sick and tired of hearing trash about humans. I want to believe they truly are good people. One day, I hope someone breaks the barrier and brings peace so monsters and humans can live in harmony once again."_

_Chara was quiet for a few moments, before she smiled. "Perhaps we can be that someone."_

_Asriel gave her a look. "What?" he snickered. "But...we're just kids."_

_"That does not matter. All we need is a plan that will not fail."_

_Asriel smirked. "I'm listening."_

_"Well," Chara started. "First we-"_

_"Time for dinner, my children!" Toriel called from downstairs, interrupting the two._

_Chara looked back at Asriel and grinned. "I will tell you after dinner."_

_At supper time, Chara, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore laughed as they chatted with each other. Sometimes Asgore or Toriel would direct questions at Chara specifically, to which the girl would answer and Asgore would find a way to make a friendly joke out of her answer, ruffling Chara's hair, the action causing the brunette to blush and look down bashfully._

_Dinner went as fast as it had come, and Asriel and Chara excused themselves as soon as it was over._

_"Be in bed by curfew," Toriel stated._

_"We will." Chara and Asriel said in unison before running upstairs._

_"They are so cute." Toriel giggled._

_"Yes, they are." Asgore grinned, kissing Toriel's hand, causing the latter to giggle some more._

_Back upstairs, Asriel and Chara chatted as the sat on the monster boy's bed._

_"Okay. The barrier needs at least one human soul in order to pass at the very least. But it is not going to work if I am alive. Therefore, you must kill me first so my soul can enter your body. From there we shall go to the nearest village and convince the humans to meet with the monsters. If they try to work out their differences, perhaps the problems will be solved and humans and monsters can live in harmony once again, thanks to us showing how good of a team humans and monsters can be." Chara explained and finished with a smug grin, folding her arms across her chest._

_"I, um..." Asriel mumbled hesitantly. "I don't know, Chara...what if this doesn't work?"_

 

_Chara merely smiled and grabbed Asriel's paw, holding it tightly. "Do not worry. All will work out as long as we stick together, my brother. After all, we are family now, aren't we?"_

_Asriel paused before blushing with a grin and squeezing back. "Yeah. Yeah we sure are."_

 

* * *

 Frisk shot up in his bed, drenched in an ice cold sweat and coughing whilst breathing heavily. He glanced around and much to his relief, he realized he was back in reality.

He couldn't help but wonder what he just saw. Again, he doubted it was Chara's doing so what was it?

/Chara?/ He tried calling for her. /Are you there? Are you awake?/

The boy recieved no response and he sighed. He wanted to question and tell Chara about what he just saw, but he knew Chara well enough to know that if she wasn't answering him then she didn't want to be bothered.

Letting out a small yawn, he laid back down and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to engulf him once more and hoping for no more "visions".

As Frisk's soft breathing filled the room, Chara sat down on the sofa near the windowsill and pulled her legs up to her chest. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she silently cried, burying her face in her arms.

* * *

 Woo! Finally finished! These two chapters took me the _longest_ time, but they were _totally_ worth it! I know you guys had to wait a while, but I hope it was worth it for you too!

I totally hate Chara's father...I wanna punch him so bad.. (╯︵╰,)

How dare he hurt my precious girl! (¬_¬)

 

Frisk is such a loving cutie pie, I love how he tries to be there for Chara despite the fact she can't see him! Omg he's precious!(๑>◡<๑)

I also enjoyed writing the sibling fluff between Asriel and Chara. They took a liking to each other pretty quick and developed a strong bond in a pretty short amount of time. I know a few chapters ago Flowey explained Chara's backstory when he approached Sans, but to be honest I wasn't really satisfied with that backstory, so I decided to go with this one instead.

With a whole buttload of angst! Mwahahaha being evil is so fun! XD

I hope you guys enjoyed! I love y'all! 'Til next time, night! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 


End file.
